


Amidst The Chaos (On Hold)

by TheFictionGypsy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionGypsy/pseuds/TheFictionGypsy
Summary: Two different people spark an unusual connection at first sight. With the both of them dealing with their own personal battles, would they find love amidst all the chaos that their lives entail?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Alicia Sierra, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 140
Kudos: 362





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first time publishing a fan fiction piece. Hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!

_**Sergio** _

It was a particularly hot and humid afternoon in Madrid, Spain. Beads of sweat trickle down Sergio’s forehead as he tries to wipe it with the back of his hand. He can feel the dirt and dust stick to his skin as he walks along the quiet streets of Madrid, making his way to his favourite café- Hanoi. As he pushed the door open, the chimes hanging over the doorway echoed throughout the whole room, signalling someone had just entered. Denver, the owner’s son who also works there as a bartender and barista looked on his direction and smiled as soon as he realize who just came in. Sergio approached the bar counter and casually sat on one of the stools.

“The usual?” Denver asked. Only, Sergio wasn’t in the mood for his usual drink, which is a hot cup of skim latte with sugar-free vanilla. He needed something that would refresh his throat as well as his body.

“I’d like a glass of beer, please. A cold one.” Sergio answered.

Denver was surprised by the change of order but refused to comment on it and just went at the back of the bar to serve his friend a glass of cold beer.

**_Raquel_ **

She has had enough with these egomaniac, narcissistic jackasses in front of her, who just couldn’t accept the fact that a woman is much more capable of performing their jobs than them and that she is in charge. It was her daily struggle and it does not get easy for her. Ever since she entered the police academy up until now that she’s already an inspectora, she is faced with unworthy and uncalled for criticisms from her male colleagues- that no matter how good she is at her job, all she is to them is a pretty face in a uniform.

She felt exhausted after solving yet another case and would give anything to have a glass of beer as refreshment; if not only for the mountain of paperwork that has to be finished today.

“Hey, Raquel. Why don’t you go ahead? I’ll finish these paperwork.” Angel offered. Angel is her co-inspector and trusted partner in the force. At the same time, he is a very good friend- at least that’s what she considers him. Unfortunately for him, their relationship is much more than that.

“Thanks, Angel. I really am exhausted today.” She said to him with grateful eyes. He smiled at her and took the leather jacket hanging on her chair. He gestured for her to stand up and turn around so that he can put the jacket on for her. Then he touched her shoulder and turned her around once more so she’s facing him.

“Good job today. Now go home and rest.” He said as he gave her a little push on her back urging her to start walking. Raquel gathered her things and headed for the elevator. When the elevator dinged open, she looked over her shoulder and mouthed her thanks to Angel.

_**Denver** _

The bell on the entrance door rang and interrupted the two gentlemen’s discussion about the current state of economy; by discussion meaning Sergio doing most, if not all of the talking and Denver listening while trying hard to process all of the information that comes out of the Professor’s mouth. Both heads turned to the direction of the person who just entered the shop.

“Hi! Welcome to Hanoi.” Denver greeted. “What can I get for you?” he followed.

“A glass of beer, please. Thank you.” The woman ordered and sat one stool away from the professor.

“One glass of beer, coming right up!” he answered perhaps too cheerfully. But before fetching a glass, he noticed that the professor still hasn’t broken his gaze to the lovely brunette.

“I haven’t seen you here from before. Is this your first time?” Denver asked trying to make a conversation mostly so that the brunette wouldn’t notice that there’s a bearded guy with eyeglasses creepily staring at her like a mad man.

“Uhm, yes. I don’t usually drink but I-” her sentence was cut off when her phone suddenly rang and excused herself.

“Oy professor!” he said in a low whispered voice so as not to catch the attention of the brunette. “You might wanna close your mouth now before you start drooling. It’s been hanging since the pretty lady walked in.” He said with a smirk on his face. “Who would’ve thought? The professor is attracted to a girl…” he continued to tease and let out a weird laugh.

“I am not attracted to that girl.” The professor said defensively yet a blush started forming on both of his cheeks.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?” he just wouldn’t let it go.

“I am not!” the professor spoke rather too loudly that he started feeling conscious, fidgeting on his seat and adjusting his glasses. “I am not blushing.” He hissed lowly this time.

“Then why are you fiddling? You only do that when you’re nervous or embarrassed.” Denver laughed once more. But before Sergio could answer, they heard the brunette asked something.

“Excuse me, do you have a charger? For the phone?” She asked Denver, pertaining that her phone died.

“If it’s important, you can use mine.” The professor offered out of the blue- surprising even him.

The brunette looked at the professor confused by the sudden offer but did not reject him.

“Are you sure? I only need to make one call…to my mother.” She explained. The professor took out his phone and handed it over to her who thanked him in return.

“Smooth, professor.” Denver gave him an approving look. “Didn’t know you have some few tricks hidden beneath your sleeve.” He once again teased.

“Shut up. I was only being nice.” The professor said, his eyes not leaving the woman who was walking back and forth on the corner of the shop to have a private phone conversation. Denver waved a hand dismissively and turned away to serve other guests.

_**Sergio** _

Denver was just teasing. He tried to repeat the sentence on his head over and over again seemingly trying to convince himself that the kid was only making fun of him. But, deep inside he knows that there is something about this woman that mesmerised him at first glance. And true enough; he couldn’t stop looking at her. Could it be her eyes? Or the way she pursed her lips into a thin line? What would it feel like to kiss those lips? His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice coming from the brunette.

“Thank you for lending me your phone.” She said, returning it to him. When he stretched his hand to take it, the tip of his fingers brushed against hers and he felt an inexplicable tingle travel through out his body.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t catch your name. What is it?”

“Raquel. Raquel Murillo.” She gave him a soft smile.

“Sergio. Sergio Marquina.” He extended a hand and Raquel took it. He didn’t realize that he was holding her hand longer than a normal handshake would be and he felt her slightly tug away from his grasp. He shyly muttered an apology.

“What brings you here?” he asked, adding that it was indeed his first time seeing her here.

“Bad day at work. Are you a regular here?” Sergio felt good seeing that she has taken an interest in this small talk. So far so good.

“You can say that, yes. Somehow this place has become a haven for me. I’ve been coming here for the past 15 years of my life.”

“Wow that’s a long time.” She said but her face showing that it didn't really amaze her. What does he do now? What should he say next?

Dead silence filled the air and Sergio is starting to feel awkward. He didn’t know how to do this kind of thing. He doesn’t make small talks with strangers; more so flirt with gorgeous women because obviously, he would never be some pretty girl’s type. He likes to have meaningful and informative conversations with people, which is the very reason his friends call him “Professor”. Well, besides the fact that he really is one. He turned his head slowly to her side to look at her and he saw her took a deep sigh, her chin resting on her palm and her eyes closed. Maybe she did have a bad day.

When he is having a bad day, he opts to be alone and enjoy the serene silence it could offer. Maybe that’s what Raquel needs. Sergio finished down his beer and left a few bills on the counter top signalling to Denver that he’s done for the day.

_**Raquel** _

Raquel took another deep breath and massaged her temple. Her mother had called and frantically asking her where she was. It had slipped out her mind to inform her that she would be home slightly later than the usual- she never forgets to do that. She understands that due to the hazards that entail her line of work, her mother wouldn’t help it but worry that something bad would happen to her especially when she’s on field. She did lose her husband while on duty after all. At times like this that she misses her father most- he who encouraged her daughters to live the life that they truly want; he who told them to always hold their heads high whenever someone would try to degrade their worth and then prove them wrong. She wonders if her father would be proud of what she has become.

She heard the sound of the stool moving so she collected her thoughts and opened her eyes. She saw that the kind man, Sergio, is about to leave.

“You're leaving.” She said in a serious tone and disappointingly said, “I’m sorry I’m the worst company.”

“Oh no, please don’t apologize.” He said in a comforting tone. “It’s just that whenever I’m feeling down, I’d rather enjoy some peace and quiet. I was only thinking that maybe, you’d like some peace and…” His voice trailed off when he realized that she was smiling.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, confused of what was happening. From the look of his face he must’ve thought he said something funny or something embarrassing.

“You’re sweet. And you don’t even know it. But no, I don’t want to be alone yet I don’t want to talk either. Is that weird?” She asked with a scrunched face. It took a second for him to answer and to be honest, she felt nervous. She can’t believe she’s nervous of what this man thought of her when all her life, she has never cared of any man’s opinion.

“Not at all.” He finally answered.

“Very well, would you like to enjoy the silence with me, Mr. Marquina?” she asked and immediately felt silly and embarrassed. A few strands of hair fell in front of her face.

“It’d be a pleasure, Ms. Murillo.” She heard him said and looked back up at him. His face gave such a gentle expression.

She finally closed her eyes but this time, her thoughts wandered on the man sitting beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please do leave comments and suggestions below! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update this story. I went for a short vacation in Thailand and left the second chapter incomplete and I only finished it when I got back. 
> 
> Also, a few key points on this story: Paula doesn't exist in this yet but I included her in the tags for future reference. Other characters from the show will also be introduced as this goes on so stay with me. Other than that, thank you for all those who read the first chapter especially those how left kudos and comments! It warms my heart dearly. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

_Sergio_

The next morning, Sergio woke up with a smile on his face. He kept replaying in his head the events of last night when Raquel actually struck up a conversation with him after several minutes of silence. They both shared their occupation with each other and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t surprise him to learn she was a police inspector. He could already tell she was the finest at her division. He, on the other hand, shared that he teaches college students at the University of Madrid.

_“So that’s why Denver calls you professor.”_

_“Not quite, Inspectora. Sergio here got that nickname because he wouldn’t stop lecturing us about…absolutely everything.”_

He laughed when he remembered that part of their conservation when Denver joined the two of them later on.

When the night came to an end, they exchanged phone numbers. He was so tempted to offer to drive her home but decided against it. Too bold, he thought. Instead, he wished her a good night and said it was very nice meeting her.

It is the weekend so he didn’t have to go to the university. He’s planning on doing some reading and researching at the public library but deep inside, all he wants to do is contact Raquel, invite her for a cup of coffee and converse with her for hours and hours. But she said she’d call so all he could really do is to wait for her to actually call. Still, he contemplated for a second.

Should he wait?

Or should he call her instead?

What if that’s a thing that girls say but actually meant otherwise?

What if she’s the one waiting for him to call?

But Raquel isn't just any other girl. What if she meant what she said?

He shook his head and cleared up his mind and decided to freshen up so he could start the day good. He got up from his bed and fetched his towel. It is going to be a long day anyway so there’s plenty of time to think about Raquel.

_Raquel_

It was Raquel’s day off from work so she allowed herself to let out a grateful sigh knowing she gets to break loose from all the tensions at work today. If only she could also catch a break from all the tensions of her personal life. Realizing that she did catch a break even if it was only for a few hours with a man she just met, she smiled. The momentary smile that escaped from her lips while thinking about Sergio was snatched away by a voice that just entered the dining area where she was having her morning coffee.

“What time did you arrive home last night?” Marivi, her mother, asked.

“Not sure. I think around 11PM.” She answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

“And? Something good happened, yes?” she looked at her mother with the coffee mug covering half of her face. Her mother had a grin formed on her mouth and her left eyebrow raised as if suspecting something. Meanwhile, the question rendered her confused.

“No not really. What made you ask?”

“Well, you were smiling alone a while ago.”

“Oh.” It was the only thing she was able to say.

“Did you meet someone? Perhaps…a man?” her mother continued to interrogate.

“Maybe.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Mother!” she gasped in surprise. Her sex life wasn’t exactly her favorite thing to talk about with her mother. She could already feel her cheeks burning.

“What? I mean it’s obvious because you’re smiling like an idiot when I entered. It was that good?” her mother insisted. Why do mothers like to embarrass their children?

“Oh my god, stop it! I didn’t sleep with anybody!” she doesn’t even know why she’s being defensive.

“Are you lying? You don’t have to be shy about it, mija. You’re already a mature woman and quite frankly you have my good looks and perfect features.”

“Again, stop it.”

“And I also think that it would good for you start dating again.” This time, she gave her a sharp look that says she’s serious and her mother raised both hands in surrender.

Last night couldn’t be something good, right? It was just a friendly conversation with a stranger- a handsome, sweet and intelligent stranger, who she couldn’t get out of her thoughts. But then why does she blush every time she thinks of him? She bit her lower lip when she remembered how hot Sergio was while talking about something she doesn’t even recall now because her eyes kept drifting to his mouth, and how his Adam’s apple move whenever he would take a swig of his beer. Then she genuinely smiled when she remembered how the lines beside his eyes wrinkle when he laughs, how his brows furrow when he listens to her speak as if digesting every thing she has to say, and how he adjusts his eyeglasses every now and then when he speaks.

“Mija!” her mother’s call startled her. She shook her head when she realized her thoughts wandered aimlessly once more to Sergio.

“Yes, Mama?”

“I asked if you want a refill of your coffee?”

“Oh, yes please.” She slid her mug on the table towards her mother who poured a freshly brewed coffee. Her mother got up to prepare a toast of bread for the each of them.

“Uhm, by the way…Alberto went by last night. Good thing you’re not here.”

Raquel gulped the hot coffee in her mouth too quickly that she started coughing- her heart began beating rapidly. Her mother put the breads down and strode forward to her daughter to massage her back to ease her from all the coughing.

“Don’t worry. I told him to fuck off.”

Alberto- a name that terrifies Raquel by the mere mention of it. She hated how much fear her fucking ex-boyfriend had instilled in her. The nightmare she experienced with that man kept creeping in no matter how hard she tried to move on. She can still feel the pain of every beating she took from that bastard. She unconsciously touched her cheeks when she felt the sting of every slap from that monster’s hand. Her breathing became shallow that she felt like she was choking. Her chest suddenly tightened that she had to hold onto the table to keep her body steady and then closed her eyes in an attempt to focus on calming herself down.

“Breathe, Mija.” She felt a hand caressing her back in a soothing motion. She tried to breathe in and out until she was sweating.

“That’s right, calm down. Breathe.” Her mother whispered to ear while she breathed with her and repeatedly kissed her hair.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re here with mama.”

Raquel released a muffled sob. She grasped her mother’s arms tightly that had been hugging her from around her shoulders.

Then she cried her heart out.

_Sergio_

The entire morning had passed and Sergio had lost count of how many times he checked his phone. He had spent his morning at the library doing just as he planned and now he is on his way to Hanoi.

“Professor!” Denver greeted him.

“Two coffees and a box of empanadas for to-go please.” He ordered as he took a seat on his spot.

“Two coffees? Are you meeting with someone? Let me see…a pretty brunette, perhaps?” Denver teased while moving his eyebrows up and down.

“No, I’m on my way to my brother’s house.” He said disappointingly because to be honest, he would prefer Denver’s guess.

“Oh that’s fine professor. Tell you what, when Raquel comes by here at the shop, I’ll make sure to give you a call.” The young man said probably noticing his disappointment and giving him a pat on his shoulder.

“I appreciate that, bud. But don't bother. She said she’d call and if she doesn’t…” he ran out of words and he can see Denver waiting for what he is going to say next. However, he just let out a sigh.

“Is my order ready?” he tried to save himself from any further embarrassment.

“Yup, here you go.”

“Bye bud. See you tomorrow. And thank you again for the offer.” He said as he went for the door, but not before seeing the sympathetic look on the young man’s face.

As he drove away from Hanoi he immediately regretted not accepting Denver’s suggestion about giving him a heads up when Raquel happens to come by the shop. It was a twenty-minute drive from Hanoi to his brother’s house and he swore that time just slowed down because he still kept on checking his phone. He cursed in frustration when he saw that there’s still no call, not even a message from her.

He honked twice when he parked in front of his brother’s house. He got out of the car and walked along his driveway while balancing in one hand the box of empanadas and their coffees so he could ring the doorbell but then the door suddenly opened and revealed a redhead dressed only in a man’s polo shirt, which he assumed is his brother’s.

“Hi.” The redhead greeted while sucking on what seemed to be a lollipop. Sergio eyed the woman carefully.

“Hello. I’m looking for Andres.”

“And who might you be?” before he could answer, his brother’s voice greeted him from inside the house.

“Ah! Hermano! You’re quite early”

“No, Andres. This is what you call being on time.”

“Oh come on you don’t have to snap on me. I see you’ve met Alicia?” His brother said with a smug look on his face and wrapped his arms on the woman’s waist.

“Alicia Sierra” the redhead extended her hand to Sergio and he mindedly took it and shook her hand.

“Come on in.”

“I only bought two coffees.” He whispered to his brother while stepping inside the house.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to be in the bedroom if you need me.” Alicia said to Andres and put the lollipop on his mouth, which of course made Sergio want to vomit.

“Oh please. When you start having a girlfriend, you’d also start to find that sexy.” His brother teased and led him to his dining room.

When both men finally settled on their sits, Andres asked what this impromptu visit was for.

“I have to ask you something important.” Sergio started.

“And this couldn't be done on the phone?”

“You wouldn’t answer your phone. Now I know why.”

“Well? What is this something important that you couldn’t wait for me to finish having sex?”

“Okay did you really have to specify? I already said I now know why right?” Andres just laughed and took a sip of his coffee. He waved his hand urging his little brother to go on.

“When a girl said she’d call you...would she really?” his brother almost spitted the coffee out upon hearing what he just asked.

“What?!” Andres asked with an amused look.

“Don’t make me say it again. I’m embarrassed enough to come here seeking for advice.”

“Are you having girl problems?”

“Maybe.” Sergio started fidgeting his glasses. “Well?” he followed up.

“I’ve never been told that.” His brother answered.

“Okay…” he tried to process. “Have you said it to anyone you’ve dated though?”

“Yes. A lot.” That’s a good thing, he thought. “But that’s after sex. Did you have sex with her?”

“No! I don’t sleep with a girl I just met. So what do you mean when you say you’d call? Do you call her?”

“No, hermano. That’s what you say when you won't call her.”

“Oh.” his hopes were dashed off immediately upon hearing what his brother had just said.

“But hey, this is from a man’s perspective. I can't speak for women.” His brother said trying to find some silver lining on his situation and he appreciated that. Still, he could feel his chest tightened from dismay.

“It’s fine, Andres.” He tried to dismiss.

“No hey look. You guys didn’t have sex so really there’s nothing to run away from so why would she even say it. Come one, tell me about this girl. When did you meet her?”

“Last night. We just talked all night over beer.”

“See it hasn’t even been a whole day yet. She’ll probably call you tonight and ask you to meet her again.”  
  


“You think so?”

“Maybe. And if she doesn’t, then you give her a call.”

“But I don't want to impose myself on her.”  
  
“You’re not imposing. You’re just asking her out. That happens to people all the time.”  
  
“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m absolutely sure.” He said in a firm voice. “It’s called dating.” He shook his head when he realized that his brother is making fun of him now.

Then again, he’s thankful for the words of encouragement. If his brother thinks it’s okay to make the first call, then he’d do it. Because if there’s someone who is expert in this thing called “dating”, it would definitely be the one and only, Andres de Fonollosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am under the impression that Sergio has absolutely no idea about dating! If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave comments, feedbacks, and suggestions! See you on the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sergio_ **

****

Sergio kept phasing back and forth in his living room, his palms sweating from all the nerve of what he is about to do. Never in his life had he felt this nervous before, and most certainly not over a single phone call. He released one last immense sigh and stopped in front his lamp table where his phone is currently situated. He reached for it with a trembling hand. As his palm touched the rectangular device, his eyes unconsciously closed shut.

_“Why the hell am I overreacting over a phone?”_ He thought to himself, immediately feeling foolish.

He brought it close to his chest as if his life depended on it. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a vibrating sensation in between his palms and his chest; it was his phone. He couldn’t explain the combined fear and excitement that just rushed through his veins. This is it. Raquel is actually ringing him. And so with one deep breath, he excitingly turned his attention to his phone and looked at the screen.

“CALL THE GIRL NOW YOU IDIOT!!!” the screen displayed, with a snooze and stop option showing…and the time indicating it’s 8:00PM. His mouth hung open.

“Fucking…asshole!” he yelled as soon as his phone stopped vibrating, not entirely sure if he could already see straight. He gripped the phone intensely firm on his hand and then slammed it on the table. While of course he is trying to keep his annoyance at bay, he couldn’t help but swear to all entities that could hear him right now that he’s going to kill Andres as soon as this night is over.

He cursed again, a little more than necessary even for him, when he imagined how his brother must’ve been laughing his ass off at this very moment. He threw himself at the couch and removed his eyeglasses then proceeded to massage his temple to regain his concentration- his confidence, as well. As he took a deep sigh, his phone vibrated once more making him hiss.

“Oh I swear Andres…” he muttered while putting his glasses back on, reaching for his phone and then continued, “If you actually put a snooze on this thing I’m gonna-” his sentence was abruptly cut off when he saw that it wasn’t an alarm that is being displayed on his screen this time. Instead, it was an incoming call from a certain Raquel Murillo.

**_Raquel_ **

“Hello?” Raquel greeted for the nth time. She removed her phone from her ear and double-checked if she dialed the correct number and if it was in fact answered. Seeing that it was indeed Sergio’s number and that the call was running, she spoke again.

“Uhm, hello? Sergio?” she heard him clearing his throat- _if it was him_ , she thought. When another moment of silence had passed, embarrassment slowly crept in on her. What was she even thinking? The man must’ve been busy. He could be having drinks with someone or spending time with his friends- the latter more preferable. Not knowing what to say or do anymore, she decided to just apologize for the inconvenience caused by her incautious attempt to go out with a man she barely even know.

“I’m…” she let out a sigh. “…so sorry for calling.” now that she thought about it, he probably didn’t even save her number thus have no idea who’s on the other line. She closed her eyes and face-palmed herself then muttered, “You’re such an idiot, Raquel.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot.” A voice suddenly spoke so softly she’s not even sure if she actually heard it.

“Hello?” she tried once more.

“Hi, Ms. Murillo.” He finally answered. A few seconds passed and then,

“Finally, Mr. Marquina.” She replied and gave a soft chuckle.

“I could same the say to you.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. So uhm, you called?”

“I did, yes.” She said, then allowing another moment of silence passed.

“How are y-” “How’ve you b-” both asked at the same time.

“You first.” she offered.

“All right…how are you?” he asked.

“I’m feeling well.” She answered then followed, “How about you?”

“Never been better. Listen uhm…I know you’re the one who called but before anything else, can I ask you something?” Sergio said in a serious tone. She began to feel the thumping of her heart as the anticipation of what’s about to unfold strengthened by the minute.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” She tried to act cool by shrugging her shoulder like this doesn’t affect her- and then shook her head when she realized he couldn’t even see her. Now she’s bothered if she sounded cool when she said it. She bit her lip as she waited for him to speak.

“Can I…uhm…would you- okay uhm, I was thinking…” she smiled a little when she figured out that judging by the way he’s fumbling for words, she’s not the only one who’s affected. “ _At least I sounded cool”_ \- she thought, which made her smile even more.

“Sergio.” She called out. “What were you gonna ask me?” she followed up.

“Okay here it is.” She heard him took a deep breath, still he sounded nervous. “Would you like to go out with me tonight?” Indeed, there it was.

“Well…I was gonna ask you that when I called. It’d be a real bummer if I say no.” she playfully said earning a laugh from him. The images of him laughing flashed on her mind and she felt the butterflies fluttered inside her stomach.

“Let’s meet at Hanoi then?” he proposed.

“Yes. I’ll see you there.” She hung up before either of them could even say good-bye and hurriedly went straight to her room.

**_Sergio_ **

****

To say that he is anxious seemed to be an understatement. He is frightened because he didn’t plan for this night at all and he was never the man without a plan. Everyone who knew him well can vouch that he absolutely hates being unprepared or getting into something that isn’t carefully planned. He didn’t sit at his usual spot but instead opted for the couch seat for a little more privacy when Raquel arrives. He looked at his watch to check how much time had already passed and saw that it was only 5 minutes from the time he got here but he swore it already felt like hours. He caught Denver’s look from the bar who waved at him to calm down.

The bell from the doorway sounded and he suddenly felt his muscles tensed. He raised his head to look at the entrance and his eyes were caught in awe by the sight of the incredibly beautiful woman who has been working up his mind restlessly for the past 24 hours. She was wearing a white loose shirt tucked into her tight jeans with her leather jacket hanging on her right arm. Somehow, she had managed to make something so simple look absolutely breathtaking.

He waved at her when he saw that she hasn’t noticed him yet and their eyes met. She smiled and waved back at him. While she’s walking towards him, he once again worked up his mind on how he should greet her. Should he extend a hand for a handshake? Or should he give her half a hug and pat her on the back? _Okay the second one would be awkward, right?_ he thought. By the time he could decide on what to do, she was already standing right in front of him.

“Hi.” Raquel said shyly while pushing some strand of hair at the back of her ear.

“Hi. Please, take a seat.” Sergio said while pointing at the couch. Both settled on their seats.

“So…” Sergio tried to start but couldn’t think of anything to follow.

“Are we doing beer or coffee?” she asked.

“Your choice.”

“All right. Beer it is.”

\--

Their laughter had filled the entire shop. Sergio has never felt this light-hearted with another woman before. Being slightly drunk has always helped his conversational skills.

“I cannot believe he did that! That’s so mean!” Raquel said when he shared how his brother set up an alarm on his phone to intentionally fool him that it was a phone call from her.

“I know! I wanted to strangle him to death at the time!” He said happily now that they could make fun of that story. “He’s a very good brother though.” His expression and smile turned gentle and delicate. “Despite of all the ways he poked fun at me, he always looked out for me and my younger sister.” He continued.

“Oh you have a younger sister?”

“Yes. Silene. She’s in Tokyo right now, living the life “wild and free” as she referred to it. She loves to travel. She definitely got my brother’s liberated attitude and let me tell you, they clash.” He gave a soft chuckle. “But they both mean extremely dear to me.” He continued.

“I know.” She answered, which surprised him.

“You do, huh?”

“Yes. I could see it in your eyes and I could hear it in your voice.” She said while staring deeply into his eyes. “And it's a cop thing.” She followed and gave him a wink.

“Right. Did you always want to become a cop?” he asked, genuinely interested.

“Hmm I guess you could say that. My father was a cop and growing up I’ve seen the good things he did for the community and for the city and it stuck to me. What I really wanted growing up is to effect change in this world, it didn’t matter how I’d do it. It’s a hard ambition but…I’d like to think that somehow, I’m getting there.” She said with dreamy eyes. “What about you, professor?” she returned the question then took a sip of her beer.

“Me, not really. It’s just that I used to spend my whole day reading books. I was a sick kid so I was always confined at some hospital. I couldn’t attend school so I had to learn things by myself. I was always too weak to do all the activities a normal kid or teenager could do so I stayed in my comfort zone. And I guess, just like what you’ve said earlier, it stuck to me.” He finished with a smile. He couldn’t remember a time that he had shared intimate personal information about his childhood to just anybody. Then again, Raquel isn’t anybody.

“It must’ve been hard for you.”

“It was. But I’m all good now.”

“I’m glad.”

The night had been nothing but spectacular. Sergio still couldn’t believe that he is sitting in front of such a wonderful woman, who as the time passed by, managed to amaze him even more. He kept looking at her mouth and wanted nothing but to kiss her right there and then but he couldn’t muster up the courage to do so. Instead, he slowly moved his hand to touch hers so he could intertwine his fingers with hers. Raquel was looking out the window, watching the busy streets of Madrid so she really couldn’t see that he was about to touch her hand. When his hand was only inches away, he took a deep breath and finally placed it on top of hers- only he didn’t expect her reaction.

She flinched. She gasped. Her eyes widened not in surprise, but in horror. She put her hand on her mouth to cover the whimper that escaped from her lips. Her eyes glistened with tears.

“Raquel?” Sergio asked in a concerned voice. “I’m sorry I shouldn't have done that, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?” he was starting to panic because it seemed like she was already panting. He stood up from his seat and went beside her to help her slow down her breathing.

“Raquel, breathe.” He tried to instruct her. However, Raquel shoved him away and ran for the door.

“Wait!” he made his way to the exit. Denver gave him a worried look as he passed by him but ignored him. He pushed the door open and was confronted by the cold breeze. He turned around to look for Raquel and there he saw her at the corner of the street evidently crying. He walked towards her and announced himself this time.

“Raquel…I’m really sorry.” he said- disappointed at himself for ruining the night.

“Stop.” She finally faced him, tears streaming down her face. “It’s not you. It’s me. This is a mistake. I shouldn’t have gone out with you. I thought I was ready. But I’m not. And I don’t think I ever will be.”

“What do you mean?” he asked- confused. She looked at him in the eyes and shook her head. She placed her hand on her chest, right where her heart is.  
  


“I’m broken, Sergio. I’m so broken.” Seeing her like this shattered his heart and he couldn't help but also shed a tear.

“Let me help you.” He whispered so softly. “No scratch that. I’m here. I will help you.” He extended a hand hoping that she would take it. He could see the sadness in her eyes- the very eyes that not so long ago was filled with so much mirth. Whatever happened to her, he would help her fix herself.

Raquel must’ve seen the determination in his eyes because she moved her hand and reached for his. He held her; his thumb comfortingly caressed her skin. He slowly pulled her and she willingly let him. They were so close to each other now. One feeling the other one’s breathing. Raquel closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Then she leaned her head on his chest, feeling the rapid thumping of his heart.

“Why are you not running away from me, Sergio?” she whispered. “All the others did.” She followed. He felt her tighten her hold on his shirt.

“I told you, I’m not normal. I’m not like the others.” He assured her.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither one of them spoke. Both embraced the silence. At that moment, he promised to himself that he wouldn’t be letting her go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. See you in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to update. Writing has been slightly elusive to me. I don't feel so good about this chapter so I'll just make it up to you guys the next time. Hope you still enjoy tho.

**_Sergio_ **

****

Ever since what happened the night of their first date, they had spent quite a lot of time together- meeting every morning for coffee, and then having long meaningful conversations at night. Both were glad that they had developed a special kind of friendship. During the weekends, they would take long walks along the streets of Madrid for fresh air, then end up at Raquel’s house to watch whatever show is on the television, which would again end up with them ignoring the TV and just proceed to talk about whatever topic comes up.

It was the third weekend that Sergio had fallen asleep on the couch and had spent the night at the Murillos’ household. He shifted from his position, feeling an ache on his back, and carefully rolled over. Somehow sensing that someone is staring at him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure standing right in front of him. He abruptly sat up straight and instinctively looked for his glasses.

“Careful.” A voice said with a chuckle.

As he put on his glasses, his vision was foggy for a moment but then focused on the figure in front of him. It was Raquel with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Are you awake now?” she teased.

“You scared me.” he said in a groggy voice, still quite disoriented from waking up.

“You might wanna cover your uhm…” he looked up at her and saw that she was blushing. He followed the direction of what she was pointing at and his eyes landed on his crotch- his obviously awake crotch. Feeling the heat reach his face, he immediately grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He looked at Raquel once more and saw that she was looking far away from him while pretending to sip her coffee. He wanted to evaporate into thin air.

“Breakfast is ready!” Marivi shouted from the kitchen.

“ _Oh, thank goodness”_ he thought, thankful for the distraction.

“Come on. I’ll make you coffee.” Raquel said, and then walked inside the kitchen to sit on the dining table. He calmed himself down and soon followed her. The kitchen was filled with the smell of pancakes and coffee and as he entered, a small smile formed on his lips. He couldn’t believe how homely this was.

“Good morning.” He shyly greeted the Murillo women and sat down to eat his pancakes.

“Why do you keep sleeping on the couch? Raquel’s bed is big enough for the both of you.” Marivi nonchalantly said, which earned a death-stare from her daughter. Meanwhile, the question caught him off-guard that he choked on the coffee he was drinking, making him cough roughly.

“Are you okay?” Raquel whispered to him. “Do you want me to get you some water?” she offered, obviously concerned. He shook his head and tried to put himself together thinking he should definitely stop embarrassing himself in front of the Murillo women.

“Mama, turn on your filter, please.” Raquel said to her mother, who only shrugged her shoulders and let out a soft chuckle.

**_Raquel_ **

****

Breakfast was lovely if she minus the times her mother managed to mortify both her and Sergio. She couldn’t possibly ponder how natural everything feels- Sergio spending the night, eating breakfast with them, having a conversation with her and her mother like they’ve known each other for the longest time. She couldn’t help but smile at the domesticity of it all. Yet there’s this fear of getting attached with him that kept on buggering her at the end of each day they spend together. What if this is once again a start of something horrifying like what happened with Alberto? What if this is something too good to be true? Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother uttered a question.

“Tell me again why you haven’t slept with that man yet?” her mother bluntly asked.

“Aaaand the filter’s off.” she said and looked over her shoulder to check if Sergio, who is currently washing the dishes, heard her mother. “We're just friends.” she stated as a matter of a fact.

Her mother snorted and said, “Right. Friends my beautiful ass.” Raquel threw her mother a sharp look and shook her head. Sometimes she doesn’t know how her mother could be so straightforward.

“I’m serious. We’re taking it slow. Mostly me.”

“Oh cariño.” Her mother lovingly caressed her cheek. “You know what, I take it back. Slow is good.”

“Thank you.” She smiled then looked at the man who was now drying his hands with a towel. He met her eyes and gave her a sweet smile, which she gladly returned. He was now walking towards the table and before taking a seat, touched her on the shoulder.

“Very well, I’m going back to my room now. I’ll leave you two then.” Her mother said while she waved her hand, and then kissed her on the forehead before exiting the kitchen.

Sergio was sitting from across the table with his second cup of coffee.

“Did you have a good sleep?” he asked, knowing that her nightmares haven’t fully disappeared yet.

“I did. These past few weeks I’ve been sleeping so soundly thanks to you.” She replied sincerely.

Sergio has a way of making her feel safe. She found his presence so calming and his words reassuring. Somehow he has offered a kind of support system that she didn't realize she needed to accept. And she badly wants to show him how much she cares for him too; she just didn’t know how and if she’s ready enough. She often thought about the possibility that she’s already fallen in love with this incredibly affectionate man but then she would find herself tearing up, because in reality, she still couldn’t see the line that separates love with pain, depression, and fear. And she aches for the day that she could totally abolish the terror, the angst from deep within her heart, so she could be the woman whom Sergio deserves.

She heard him cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them.

“So uhm, my brother will be hosting dinner next Saturday. He asked me if you could come.”

“Really?” she asked, a little bit surprised.  
  
“Yes. Some of our friends are going to be there too.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come. I’ll just tell him you have plans.” He said, sensing her hesitation.

“No, I want to come.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Besides, I cannot miss the opportunity to hear embarrassing stories about you.” She said with a smirk.

**\---**

When Sergio left that afternoon, she prepped herself for a lunch date with her childhood best friend who just got back in town and whom she would be meeting at Hanoi. Hanoi simply became her favorite place ever since she first set foot at the café. She wore a cream-colored sundress with floral patterns and let the natural waves of her hair flow. She put on light make-up to brighten up her face. Deciding that she’s already good to go, she knocked on her mother’s door to bid goodbye and promised that she would be back before dinnertime, and then drove to Hanoi.

She pushed the door open and looked around for her friend with whom she figured wasn’t there yet. She walked towards the bar counter and sat on her stool and waited for Denver to turn around, who was busy operating the cappuccino machine. As Hanoi became a very special place for her, so was the lad who was always behind the counter. She had gotten close with Denver throughout the days and somehow considered him a good and trusted friend. When he finally turned around, his serious and focused face turned into a wide smile.

“Inspectora!” he happily greeted and Raquel gave him a playful salute. “You didn’t tell me you were coming. Is the professor coming too?” he added.

“No no. I’m actually here to meet a dear friend.”

“Oooh! Any chance that this friend is a young single lady who is as beautiful as you?” he playfully asked with his eyebrows moving up and down.

“You be the judge when she gets here.” She answered with a giggle.

And right on cue, the bell on the doorway chimed, which made both of them look at its direction. A tall and petite young woman entered, whose blonde curly hair is enormously gorgeous. Upon seeing Raquel, the woman shrieked with joy and waved at her excitedly. Raquel waved back and stood up from her seat to welcome her dearest friend.

“Raquel!!! Oh it's so good to finally see you!” she said and gave her friend a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you too, Monica!” she hugged back and said, “I missed you a lot!”

“I missed you a lot too. Let’s take a seat now shall we?” Monica suggested.

“Wait, I’d like you to meet someone first.” Raquel said and took her friend’s hand. As they made their way to Denver, she couldn’t help but laugh at the young lad’s reaction. He was awfully struck by Monica’s beauty and he didn’t bother to even hide it on his face.

“Mon, I’d like you to meet Denver. His father owns this shop and he runs it.” she said sounding like a proud sister. “Denver, this is Monica. My childhood and best friend.”

The two shook hands and exchanged a “nice to meet you” greeting.

“We’ll have two coffees, bud. Thank you!” Raquel said and excitedly pulled Monica’s hand to have a seat on the couch by the window.

The best friends spent their time exchanging stories and new experiences they managed to earn. Raquel left out the details as to why she broke up with Alberto, deciding that it would be a conversation for another time, and instead told her everything about Sergio.

“Well he seems to be a nice guy and obviously you’re smitten with him so I don’t get why you’re not together.” Monica commented.

“It's complicated, Mon. I’m complicated.” She sadly acknowledged.

“Hey. The complicated ones are the ones worth fighting for.” Monica assured her.

“Thank you, Mon. That means so much to me.” She smiled appreciatively.

“Now. Tell me about Denver. Is he single?”

Raquel laughed at Monica’s evident interest at Denver. She could already see what’s about to ensue and to be honest, she felt excited. There’s nothing more thrilling and delightful than two of her most beloved friends getting to know each other- that would maybe, if not definitely, would evolve into a dashing relationship.

“Very.” she replied with a wink.  
  


“Good.” Monica replied which earned a gasp from her and then laughed. Surely, it’s good to have her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Andres' house on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Before anything else, I realized I made a mistake while writing the first few chapters of this story. I used Denver instead of his real name while I used Andres instead of Berlin. At this chapter, I used everybody else’s real name so please just give me a pass on Denver. 
> 
> Also, there’re going to be lots of hugging!

**_Raquel_ **

It was the night of Andres’ dinner gathering. She wore a long, comfortable, knitted sweater tucked-in on her skinny jeans. She partnered her outfit with her favorite leather boots. Although Sergio insistently said to dress casual, here he was with his white long sleeves and black tie- complete with a coat. She wanted to change but Sergio said she looked absolutely perfect so she believed him. Nevertheless, she can’t stop feeling nervous.

“Are you okay?” he asked because she was quietly looking out the window, staring at his brother’s house. She only nodded in response.

“Let’s go then.” He got out of his seat and quickly walked onto the other side of the car to open the door for her. When they reached the front door, Sergio knocked twice and almost immediately, they heard somebody shouting- offering to get the door. They heard the footsteps coming so he took a step back and threw her a reassuring smile. The door opened and the sight of a beautiful woman greeted them, whose face instantly lit up when she saw Sergio.

“Professor!” the woman exclaimed.

“Agata. So happy to see you.” Sergio said as he opened his arms for a hug.

“I could say the same to you!” Agata said with such glee. When she took the hug, her eyes finally met Raquel’s. She pushed Sergio aside to look at Raquel in her full form. She turned her head slightly to the professor without breaking eye contact.

“And who do we have here?” she said in surprise.

“Hi.” Raquel said nervously and extended a hand. “I’m Raquel. Sergio’s friend.”

“Hello there! I’m Agata.” she said as she accepted the handshake. “Come on in!”

When they stepped inside, Raquel looked around and observed the place. It was a nice, huge house, definitely a Mediterranean style household judging by the combination of warm woods and bricks on the wall. It was simple yet elegant.

“The gang is out in the veranda.” She heard Agata say to Sergio.

As soon as Sergio opened the sliding door that leads to the veranda, the beautiful warm color of the sunset welcomed their eyes. She was sure she just gasped in awe. When she finally stepped out of the threshold, she was surprised to see such an enchanting setting for a dinner. There were strings of tiny light bulbs hanging on the roof of the veranda, which made the place very intimate. In the middle is a long table, which looked like an antique- the chairs matching its design. There were candles illuminating the variety of delicious-looking food served on the table.

As she looked around more, she saw unfamiliar faces laughing with each other while holding what looked like sangrias. In a way she felt out of placed. _What the hell am I doing in a house full of strangers?_ She thought. She’s sure it’s just her imagination, but she felt the ground just swallowed her feet because she couldn’t seem to move. She looked around once more and sighed in relief as she finally saw a familiar face.

“Professor! Inspectora!” Denver waved at them and stood up to give them a hug. The young man caught the attention of the others and so they started walking towards them. She stepped aside, not wanting to interrupt their little reunion.

“Ah! Professor! Long time no see!” A much younger-looking lad said and hugged Sergio.

“Anibal. How’s out-of-college life treating you?”

“I’m still trying to enjoy my unemployment, profe. Soon enough I’ll start looking for a job.” Anibal smiled and then moved aside to make way for the others.

“Good to see you, Martin.” Sergio greeted. Martin just hugged and patted him on the back.

“Professor!” A largely built man saluted to him.

“Yashin.” He saluted back. The two ended up hugging too, which made them laugh. She was starting to feel awkward when all of a sudden, Agata wrapped an arm on her shoulder, tugging her closer.

“Hey profe! Aren’t you going to introduce your friend?” Agata commented with a smug look on her face.

“Oooh, professor brought a girl.” Anibal teased exchanging looks with everyone else.

“Yes. Uhm.” Sergio was visibly affected by all the teasing that he started adjusting his eyeglasses. “Guys, this is Raquel. She’s my good friend.” He said which earned him some “ooh” and “aah” from the gang.

“Hi. Good evening.” Raquel greeted and smiled.

“Well, you’re already friends with Denver.” He said while pointing at Denver. “Those are Anibal, Martin and Yashin” all three of them waved in acknowledgement. “And you’ve met Agata earlier.”

“Take a seat. We’re starting dinner soon.” Agata said to Raquel and she happily obliged.

“Inspectora.” Denver called and motioned for her to join him at the table. “Uhm I might have brought someone with me. Please don’t be mad.” He said in an agitated manner, which rendered her confused.

“Why would I be mad?” he was about to open his mouth in response, but before he could do so, she heard a familiar voice called her name coming from inside the house.

“Monica?!” she’s not even sure why she’s surprised to see her two friends together. Mon waved and joined them at the table.

“Have you met everyone?” Mon excitingly asked.

“I still haven’t met his brother. Where did you come from?”

“Oh me too. He hasn’t showed up yet. And the bathroom.”  
  


“Are you drunk?”

“Tipsy. Not drunk. You want something to drink?”

“Wow. You’re fairly comfortable here.”

“I know! I think it’s the sangria.”

When Monica stood up to fetch their drinks. She shot Denver a sharp look.

“I'll keep an eye on her, I promise.”

“You better.”

Raquel removed her attention on the lovebirds and caught the sight of Sergio intensely talking with everyone. Now she can see what Denver was pertaining to at the night of their first meeting. His hand gestures and his posture scream authority. She couldn’t help but smirk at how everybody is listening attentively to him.

“He gets serious like that.” Denver whispered to her noticing that she was staring at the little affair happening at the other end of the table.

“And why aren’t you there? Don’t tell me you’re cutting professor’s classes?”

“Ha! You’re not going to snitch on me, are you?”

Monica arrived with a glass on each hand and offered one to Raquel. She accepted it, muttered a small thank you and took a sip of her sangria. She relaxingly closed her eyes when she felt the taste of alcohol slid down her throat and then sighed. She felt a warm hand touched her shoulder from behind her. She opened her eyes and smiled knowing it was Sergio. Deep inside, she beamed in victory for not freaking out. Sergio’s touch became so familiar to her that she couldn’t help but connect her hand to his and then looked up to see his warmest smile. However, the moment was interrupted by the claps and whistles of his friends.

“There’s the man of the evening!” Anibal happily shouted and everybody laughed.

“Welcome, my friends.” Andres said, stretching out his arms in a dramatic motion.

“Goodness! You’re always so extra!” Agata jokingly said and stood up to give the man a hug. While everybody else did the same, even Denver and Monica, Sergio asked for Raquel’s hand and pulled her up from her seat. It’s time to meet his brother.

“Andres.”

“Ah, hermano.” His brother acknowledged him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“This is Raquel. The uhm…friend…that I was telling you about.”

Raquel smiled her sweet smile but before she could say her greetings, she found herself almost suffocating within his brother’s arms.

“Thank you for coming. Not only tonight, but also into my little brother’s life.”

“Oh my god.” Sergio reacted, already embarrassed by his brother’s dramatics.

“Raquel?” she heard someone say. “Raquel Murillo?” the redhead appeared from Andres’ behind.

“Alicia??” Raquel recognized in bewilderment. “Alicia Sierra.”

“Oh, you two know each other?” Andres said, not exactly surprised.

“Yes.” Both women answered at the same time.

“We knew each other from the academy.” Raquel added. Alicia and her are not exactly close friends. If anything else, they are competitors. They’re not enemies per se, but they find themselves always in each other’s nerves.

“I want to say that it’s nice to see you but, I’m just not feeling it.” Alicia infuriatingly said.

“Oh don’t worry. _Not feeling it_ is all I feel for you.” Raquel spat in response.

“Okay woah.” Sergio held her by the shoulder.

“Well, isn’t that a nice surprise.” Andres said with a smirk as if he was enjoying the ruckus. “Now, before you two kill each other, why don’t we have dinner first? Yes?”

**  
_Sergio_ **

The night is young at the De Fonollosa household. Everyone exchanged stories like they haven’t seen each other for the longest time. Even Raquel and Alicia share a laugh at stories about their time at the academy, somehow realizing how immature they both were at the time. Denver shared how he and Monica met and their instant attraction with each other, which made Monica blush.

“How about you professor? How did you meet the lovely Raquel?” Yashin asked. The question sent Sergio into his panic-mode so he gulped his remaining drink, which he soon realized was a pretty bad idea because now he can feel the heat on his face. He can only imagine how red his face looked.

“You know, it wasn’t very different from my story actually. Both our jaws gaped open when we saw our ladies for the first time.” Denver casually shared then laughed his weird laugh.

“Seriously, how could you stand his laugh?” Agata teased Monica who only happily shrugged.

“I think that’s a story for another time.” Andres announced. “Right now, I have something important to say.”

The tone of the announcement made Sergio nervous. Something doesn't feel right. He knew that his brother like extravaganzas, but he wouldn’t just gather the gang just because he missed them. Everyone at the table dropped whatever they were eating and drinking and expectantly looked at Andres.

“Hey. You okay?” Raquel whispered and touched his hand. He smiled telling her he was fine and took a deep breath.

“I gathered you all here because I consider you my family.”

He looked at Raquel and Monica and then said, “And if you are someone important to my brothers, then I consider you family.” He continued, “I have been fighting a battle for quiet some time now. And I kept it to myself, for the time being, because I thought I could fight it alone.”

“Andres…” Sergio softly but nervously called. His brother looked at him and sadly smiled.

“Especially, from you. And I’m sorry. I thought I could protect you from what was once your nightmare- and now my reality.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked in a trembling voice. Andres paused before continuing.

“Several months ago, I was diagnosed with a kind of neuromuscular disease called Helmer’s Myopathy. Basically my muscles get weaker, and weaker as the days pass by until I can’t function anymore.”

“It can be cured right?” Martin asked squarely, his eyes scared but hopeful.

“There are treatments I could undergo to lessen the pain.”

“You didn’t answer him.” Sergio said in a flat tone.

“I’m not finished.” He looked at him with a straight face then continued, “I ought to tell you that the doctor said I have a few more months to live. With treatments, there’s a slight possibility that I could last for a year. However, with or without the treatments, the ending’s gonna be same for me.”

That was when Agata started shaking in tears. Yashin hugged her, trying to contain his own distress. Martin stared at him with blank eyes, trying to process what had just been said. A few seconds later, a tear fell from his eye. Anibal covered his face with his hands while Denver stood up from his seat and then walked back and forth trying to breathe in and out. Monica approached the young man to soothe him down. Sergio, on the other hand, remained calm. He can feel Raquel’s eyes bore on him, as if waiting for him to break down like everybody else.

“Does Silene know about this?” he calmly asked Andres.

“Yes. She took the first flight she could get to come home from Tokyo.”

“Good. That’s good. Now what did the doctors say about the treatments? How much would it cost?”

“Oh no. I’ve decided not to subject myself to any treatments. I don’t want to watch my body rot from all the drugs and chemicals I’d have to take.”

“You’re kidding right? Those drugs and chemicals might save you.” Sergio said in a firm voice, his breathing becoming heavy.

“No they will not, Sergio. They could _possibly_ make my life a little bit longer, but no, they will not save me.” Andres said and determinedly continued, “I will live like I’ve always had and I will spend the rest of my days in the arms of my beautiful cariño- preferably in bed.” he said trying to make light of the atmosphere.

“You knew about this?!” he raised his voice to Alicia, which made all of them look at him with fear in their eyes.

“Yes. He told me about it the first few days we started seeing each other.” Alicia answered with her chin up- unfazed with Sergio’s sudden burst of anger.  
  


“And you’re okay with his decision?” he scoffed in disgust.

“I’m with him- whatever he decides.”  
  


“NO!” he finally snapped and slammed his hands on the table. He heard Raquel gasped in shock. He couldn't look at her. Not at his state like this.

“Don't shout at her!” Andres said matching Sergio’s intense voice. The siblings stared each other with piercing eyes, neither one of them dared to blink.

“If you care about us, you’d fight to live. If you love her, you’d choose to fight and risk all the possibility you have of getting better.”

“What do you know about love, my dear brother? Really? Tell me all about it.”

“You’re not being fair!”

“You spent each day for the past month following a woman like a puppy who’s never going to get his treat!”

“Andres!” Alicia tried to stop him from saying more things he might regret later on.

“How. Dare. You.” Sergio uttered each word with grave enunciation that left everyone in the room more frightened- his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists too tight.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I hurt both your fragile hearts?”

  
“Andres, please.” Alicia said and held Andres’ hand to calm him down. Sergio stood up with so much force that he sent the chair tumbling down and then walked out. Raquel, though still in shock, followed him in a heartbeat.

\---

He sat at the stair of the front porch and huffed the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked at the night sky in an effort to calm himself down. He heard the front door opened followed by some frantic footsteps, which shortly stopped right behind him. Raquel took a sit beside him but stayed silent. Now the both of them are looking at the sky.

“It’s not fair.” He finally said, breaking the silence. “I fought, Raquel. My father moved Heaven and Earth to support my treatments- just so I could be better. God knows how many times I said enough. But my father refused to give up. And now here I am and I made it. Why can’t he be the same?”

“Sergio. You and your brother are completely different.”

“Exactly. He has all the means to make himself better. Hell, I’m willing to spend money to help him get better.”

“But it's not about money to him. It's about what makes him happy.”

He sighed knowing there’s truth in what Raquel was saying.

“I can’t lose him, Raquel.” He said with a heavy heart. The pain of losing his father became all too new once more.

“And he can’t lose you too, especially at a time like this. He needs you to support him.”

“How? Am I supposed to jump in joy?” he couldn’t believe he’s being sarcastic to Raquel. She didn’t deserve to be snapped at like this.

“No. But you can start by not making him feel guilty for wanting to spend the rest of life being happy.”

“It’s so hard.”

“I know. And the truth is, it’s going to get more difficult. That’s why you have to be there by his side.”

He looked at her with longing eyes. She smiled and opened her palm, asking him to take her hand, and so he did.

“Come on. Let’s go back inside.”

**_Raquel_ **

****

When she and Sergio went back inside the house, they heard soft laughter coming from the veranda. She looked at Sergio with encouraging eyes and urged him to come out. He slid the door open and all eyes turned at their direction. Andres stood up with a smile on his face and walked towards Sergio with such urgency. Sergio met his brother halfway and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” Sergio said to his brother.

She smiled at the sight. Andres caught her eyes and then mouthed a thank you. He finally let go of his younger brother and walked towards her. He took her hands and said,

“I owe you an apology.”

“There’s no need, really.” She said and offered him a genuine smile.

“Thank you for bringing him back.” He whispered and looked at his brother.

“Don’t worry. He didn’t go anywhere.” He let go of her hands and then turned around.

“I can see why our professor likes her.” He shrugged while everybody smiled at Sergio. She touched Andres’ elbow to catch his attention.

“Andres, thank you for the wonderful dinner.”  
  


“Almost.”

“It was wonderful meeting all of you, but I’m afraid I need to head out.” She shook hands with the gang and wished them all a good night. When she was about to approach Sergio, he stood up and gathered his things.

“Stay. I’ll be fine, I’ll just get a cab.”

“Not happening. I’m bringing you back home.”

\---

The ride all the way back home was quiet. Sergio stopped his car in front of her house, yet they stayed inside for a few still moments.

“I’m sorry for what you had to witness.” He said in a gentle voice.

“Please don't apologize.”  
  


“But I want to. And…I just want you to know that I wouldn’t hold it against you if you don't want to ever see me again.”

“What? Where is this coming from?”

“I couldn’t contain my frustration back there, Raquel.”

“You were upset. I don’t even know Andres that well and yet I was upset.”

“Still. I should’ve controlled my emotion and not act out like that. Especially with you at my side.”

“Sergio, I’m fine.” She took his hand. “I’ll be honest. I was terrified to see you like that but not because of my history. I was terrified because I wanted to comfort you but I couldn’t because everything happened so quickly and I held back, when I shouldn’t.”

“Don’t say that. You were right there, at the right time, with the right words. I went back in there because of what you made me realize. Thank you for being there for me.” He said, tears forming in his eyes and it broke her heart. She’s not used to seeing him so defeated and hurt and she wanted to kiss the pain away. But before she could do anything else, he spoke.

“You should head inside. I’ll accompany you.” He said then got out of his car. He walked on her side and opened the door for her. She mouthed her thanks and walked with him until they reach her front door. She turned around to face him.

“You have great friends, Sergio. Thank you for introducing them to me.”

“I’m sure the pleasure is theirs.” He smiled, tiny wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes.

“Well then, good night.” She held his gaze waiting for something, although she wasn’t sure what.

“G’night.” Sergio said and finally walked away.

“Sergio, wait!” she called out. Sergio turned around and looked at her, halfway through his path and she strode towards him with her heart pounding. She can see the confused look on his eyes as she approached nearer and nearer. She stopped right in front of him and grabbed his face with her trembling hands. She touched her forehead with his, feeling his breath as his nose connected with hers.

“Raquel wha-” he almost pulled away but she didn’t let him finish and shut his mouth in a searing kiss.

Each and every emotion the both of them had been holding back came rushing through all at once in their kiss. She opened her mouth and Sergio took no time for granted and searched for her tongue. She felt him wrapped his hands on her waist so she did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck, aching to deepen the kiss. His moan sent vibrations down her throat and she couldn’t help but moan in response. When the need for oxygen became necessary, she pulled away and rested her forehead against him.

They were both breathing heavily when she felt a hot liquid started streaming down his face. She held him tighter. She wiped the tears away with her thumb and nestled his head on the nape of her neck.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time.” She said. “I’m right here, Sergio. This time, I am right here.” She whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping to somehow ease her beloved’s sorrows away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the readers who still follow this story despite me taking too long to update. It had been difficult to focus since the lockdown started and it could really mess with your head. I pray that everyone is safe and sound, wherever you are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**_Raquel_ **

It was a quiet Monday morning at the precinct. Most of the officers are busy staring at their own desktops, pretending to work on loads and loads of paper work- most of which are probably already overdue. Raquel, despite her effort, is not doing any better. She has already had her coffee refilled twice in a span of few hours and it’s not even close to lunchtime yet. She had a terrible day yesterday, mostly because she hadn’t heard from Sergio at all since they parted that Saturday night. She expected to at least get a call from him so they could talk properly. When she tried to contact him, it just went to voicemail. Considering everything that happened the day before, she thought maybe he needed some space to process.

She checked her phone for any messages from him but to no avail. She bit her lip when the events of that night mused on her mind. She kissed him. She actually kissed him. She closed her eyes trying to remember the incredible sensation of his warm mouth on hers. She sighed and moistened her lips to keep it from going dry. She touched her lips and then shook her head lightly. This is not the time to fantasize about him and their intimate moment. Well, at least for her, it was. Didn’t he feel the same? She shivered at the thought.

“What’s on your mind?” She opened her eyes and saw Angel looking intently at her.

“Nothing. I just didn’t sleep well last night.” She said with a faint smile and massaged her temple.

“Does it have something to do with that Sergio guy? Do you want to talk about it?” Angel asked, his concern evident on his voice.

“No and some other time perhaps.” She said and straightened her posture. “Besides, I need to work on this damn paper works.” She continued, pointing at the stack of folders in front of her.

“They never seem to end, do they?”

“Right?!” They both chuckled. They thought that they already graduated from paper work duties when they went up from being desk officers to head and sub-inspectors, but they thought wrong.

When she actually accomplished quite a few works and looked at the time, it was already 10 minutes to lunch break. She checked her phone once more and saw that she had 1 new message and it was from Sergio. She hastily sat up from her chair and opened the message.

_< Hi Raquel. Just wondering if you have time to meet me for a quick lunch? >_

“Shit.” She cursed when she saw that the text was already from 30 minutes ago.

_< Hi Sergio. I just read your message. Yes I have time to meet you for lunch…if you’re still up to it. >_

She hit send hoping that he could still make it.

_< Great. You know the restaurant Tastes From The Greens? That’s the only place I know where we can meet halfway. >_

She smiled at how Sergio already calculated their distance from one another.

_< Sure. Be there in 15. See you. >_

“Angel. I’m going out for early for lunch. Cover for me?”

“Sure. I’m expecting a doughnut though when you get back.” He answered.

“You got it, mate.” She winked at him and hurried off. This is it. They’re going to have the talk.

She parked her car and saw no other vehicles so she figured she arrived first than Sergio. As expected, when she entered the shop and looked around, he wasn’t there yet. There weren’t that many people so she went straight at the counter and ordered their food so as not to waste time. She took the liberty of picking their spot. She chose the table near the glass window so she could see when he arrives.

She sighed nervously and tapped her fingers at the table while keeping a look outside. When she saw his car arrived, she sat up straight and smoothened her hair. She raised her hand to him when he entered. He was wearing a brown coat and his usual red tie. He fixed his glasses before waving back at her. Is it possible to miss a person so bad when it’d just been a day of not seeing him? She smiled and stood up as he approached. She inhaled his presence when he stopped right in front of her.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

She let out a small laugh. She tiptoed and hugged him around the neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist so she took the opportunity and hugged him even more tightly and closed her hand into a fistful of his hair. However, their stance was interrupted when somebody from the counter shouted her name.

“Order for Raquel!”

She broke their embrace and smiled shyly.

“I already ordered our food, I hope you don't mind.”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay. Have a seat.” She said as she went to the counter and gathered their food.

**_Sergio_ **

****

He took a seat and tried to compose himself after he melted with the way Raquel hugged him. Oh how he missed her. Not seeing and talking to her for more than 24 hours was just absolute torture. He felt a hint of regret ignoring her calls.

He’s fully aware that there are matters they have to address with each other but he needed time to process them. Yes, he is talking about the kiss and what it would mean for their relationship. Was it something out of spur of the moment? Was it something she did out of pity? Or was it some kind of a declaration? More thoughts and assumptions messed with his head and if he is being completely honest, he has no single idea how to do this. He saw her approached their table and he stood up to assist her with their food.

“Let me help you with that.” He transferred the sandwiches and drinks from the tray she was carrying to their table. He sat down while she took the tray back at the counter. She took the sit in front of him.

“So uhm, how have you been?” she asked first.

“I’m fine. And you?”

“I’ve had worse days.” She answered with a half-hearted smile. He nodded and then dead silence permeated the air.

“How’s Andres doing?”

“He’s fine. He’s…the same old Andres.”

“That’s good to hear.”

And silence.

“Why didn’t you call?” She asked frowning and stared at him expectantly.

“I meant to call.”

“And?”

“It’s just that…yesterday had been a bit of a chaos. Silene arrived at Andres’ house”

Silene came back from Tokyo and came storming in at their brother’s house. It was only a matter of time until his two siblings started squabbling and shouting at each other. It ended with an emotional outburst from Silene. The two made up but Andres practically begged him that she should stay at his apartment.

“She’s staying at my place right now. I helped her fix her stuff.” He continued. Although he was telling her a true story, he wasn’t exactly being honest as to why he didn't call and he could tell that Raquel sensed it.

“I’m looking forward to meeting her then.” She said.

They ate in silence, exchanging a few looks and smiles. He felt bad. This isn't their kind of silence. It was different from all the time they spent together. There’re so many words dying to be spoken but he didn't know where and how to start. And he could feel that she’s bearing the same dilemma.

“Raquel, I-” he started but he was cut-off by a familiar voice.

“Sergio??”

He looked at the person who just touched his shoulder.

“Lucia? Hi.” He said in a surprised tone but he refrained from moving from his seat.

Lucia is a colleague from the Economics Department. He isn’t exactly fond of this woman but he was way too shy and awkward to put her off. She was overly kind to him, seeking him from time to time, touching him when having conversations with their co-professors, and she does all sorts of actions that not only invade, but also disturb him and his private space. He’s not the kind of person to assume, but he’s quite sure that this woman fancies him. And he hates it. Especially when the two of them become the subject of teasing at the faculty office.

“What a coincidence!” She said and kissed him cheek to cheek. He heard Raquel cleared her throat and he looked at her straight expression.

“Raquel, this is Lucia- my colleague. Lucia, this is Raquel- my friend.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone so as not to show any nervousness on his part. He doesn’t feel good about what was happening.

Lucia extended her hand and Raquel took it smiling as she said, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Lucia replied and turned her attention at once to Sergio. “I was just grabbing my lunch.” She told him.

“Oh okay.” He replied but the said woman didn’t move a foot- just smiling at him. He knew why she was just standing there, smiling “sweetly”- and of course, being the respectful guy that he is, he sighed and invited her to join them at the table.

“Great! I thought you’d never ask! I’ll be right back!” She practically clapped in excitement and went ahead to buy her food.

“Not to be rude or anything but, excuse me??” Raquel hissed, her eyes glaring at him.

“Believe me, Raquel. I had no choice.” He said, his hands up in surrender.

“I thought you asked to see me so we could talk.” She snapped on him.

“Talk about what?” he retorted thoughtlessly, which he immediately regretted.

“What do you mean talk about what?” If she was holding herself together a while ago, now she was furious.

“Raquel, can we just please finish our lunch and get this over with?” he said trying to calm the situation down so they could get away from Lucia as soon as possible.

“Get this over with?” she scoffed. _Another poor choice of words, Sergio_ , he thought.

“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was taking up your time.” She added.

“Raquel, that’s not what I meant.” He said, losing control of the situation. She was irately gathering up her things so he held her hand to stop. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry. He was alarmed by her reaction but he couldn’t utter a word until Lucia came back with her food.

“Hey guys! I got my food.”

Raquel abruptly stood up and smiled at Lucia. “Sorry I have to go. I was called up at work. Enjoy your lunch though.” Then she proceeded to leave and all he could do was watch her drive away.

“What’s up with her?”

He slowly turned his head to Lucia, who was casually eating her sandwich.

“Unbelievable.” He whispered to himself.

**_Raquel_ **

****

“Get this over with my ass.” She whispered irritably alone inside the elevator. When she heard the ding and the doors opened, she marched along the halls of the police bullpen with so much authority, it’s as if she was entering a chaotic tent during an operation, that some of the uniform police officers along the way stopped and stood aside to make way for her.

When she reached her table, she pulled her chair forcefully and sat down. When she looked at her desktop, she noticed that she her sight was not parallel to her screen. Her screen was higher and it meant that somebody changed the height of her chair. On ordinary days, she would fix it herself and let it go, but not today. Nobody screws with her any more today. And so without a second thought she slammed her hands on her table. The slam was heard at the entire bullpen that everybody stopped whatever they’re doing and frightfully looked at her.

“Who. Screwed. With. My. Chair.” She enunciated each word with vexation that it didn’t take long for somebody to own up for the incident.

“It-It was- It was me, Inspectora.” A young officer stuttered, raising his shaking hand. She watched as the people around them started whispering comments like _“Oh boy.”_ , _“Someone’s gonna get schooled.”_ and _“Poor kid.”_

When a fellow officer approached the young lad and said, “Go explain yourself to the Inspectora.” She started to feel bad about her action and felt her sense of reason finally kicked in.

“No need. Just put it back the way it was next time.” She said in a serious but calm tone. “Everybody get back to work.” She demanded, then sat down and fixed her chair.

She gave herself a mental face-palm when she realized that the emotional exhaustion from the past few days is starting to affect her work. A few minutes later Angel came back from his lunchbreak.

“Where’s my doughn- are you okay?”

“Yes. No doughnut though, sorry. I’ll bring you some tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

\---

The day at the precinct finally came to an end and she couldn’t be more thankful. To her surprise, she actually finished most of her paper work. Putting all her energy and attention to her work made her forget about the bad start of her day. But now that the day is over, the events of her lunch with Sergio dawned once again. She needs a drink. Yes, that’s what she needs.

After an hour and a half worth of traffic, she finally got to Hanoi. She parked her car and entered. Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar blonde.

“Monica!” she called and waved. When the blonde turned at her direction, she realized she was drinking with someone else- a petite, shorthaired woman. Denver, who was at the bar serving drinks, also waved at her and then whispered something to the new girl.

“Raquel! I’m so glad you’re here! I was about to text you!” Monica said happily.

“So you’re the famous Inspectora.” the new girl remarked, raising her eyebrow and slightly pouting her lip as if trying to intimidate her.

“Do I know you?” she spat back, her posture not backing down. She’s had a fucking long day and she won’t hesitate to fight anybody who would mess up with her right now. The girl stood up and walked confidently in front of her.

“Silene. I’m professor’s little sister.” She extended a hand then smiled.

“Oh.” She’s at a loss for words for finally putting a face to a name she had just heard a while ago. She took her hand with nothing else to say.

“Nice to meet you too.” Silene smirked.

“Oh sorry. It’s just that I was talking to Sergio a while ago about how I’m looking forward to meet you and now you’re here. It’s nice to meet you.” she smiled genuinely this time.

“Would you like a beer, Inspectora?” Denver asked.

“Fuck yeah.” She replied more eagerly than she intended. When Denver put down the iced cold beer in front of her, she took a swig in an instant. She closed her eyes and already felt a bit better.

“Great! Now that you're here, can we talk about how exciting our outing will be? I’m already thinking of the dresses I’m going to bring.” Monica said excitedly but rendered Raquel confused.

“I’m sure you’ll look wonderful in all of them, Mi Amor.” Denver said, which made Monica squeak more in excitement.

“I’m sorry, what outing?” she finally got to ask.

“The one that Andres invited us to, silly!” Monica said and took drink of her cocktail.

“Wait, you met with Sergio today right?” Silene asked.

“Yes, I did.”

“And he didn’t tell you anything about the outing?”

“Nope. Nothing.” She sank down on her seat and never felt more embarrassed.

“I’m sure the professor just forgot to mention it.” Denver said in an attempt to save her dignity.

“Well if he forgot, then I’m inviting you.” Silene shrugged.

Whether he forgot about it or not, she didn’t care, because right now all she wants to do is drink her goddamn beer.

**_Sergio_ **

****

It was close to midnight when he heard his front door open. He was sitting at the living room couch doing some research because he needed to declutter the thoughts in his mind. He looked behind the couch to watch Silene fiddle with the locks of the door. She smelled of alcohol.

“Leave it. I’ll lock up later.” He said as he turned his attention back to his laptop. Silene let herself fall on the smaller couch in front of him.

“So. I happened to meet you dearest Inspectora.” Her sister said in a ragged voice.

“What? Where?” he panicked at the mere mention of her nickname. He was supposed to clear up his mind.

“At Hanoi. Can you guess who got drunk with me?” she said while laughing for no reason.

“She got drunk? What happened? Is she okay? Tell me, Silene.” He got worried. Did she drink because he acted like an asshole during their lunch?

“Why didn’t you invite her on our outing? Poor thing looked hurt when she found out about it through Monica and she was totally clueless.”

“Oh shit.” He cursed. He totally forgot about that.

“Yeah she must feel like shit right now.”

“Shit what should I-?” he didn't finish his question to her when he heard her snoring. But deep inside, he knew what must be done.

\---

He drove as fast as he can to the Murillo house and hurriedly ran for the door. He rammed the doorknocker not minding if he’s disturbing the neighborhood at this hour.

“Raquel!” he shouted.

Fuck. She’s probably already asleep if she’s drunk like Silene. But he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t let this day end without fixing whatever mess he had managed to create. He continued to knock until his fist turned red.

“Raquel?? Doña Marivi??” he knocked and knocked until the door swung open and revealed the woman he was aching to see, scratching her eyes from sleep. He couldn't help but smile and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Sergio? What the hell?” she said, breaking free from his arms.

“Please, Raquel. I just need to talk to you. Please.”

She looked confused but went out of the threshold.

“Mama’s already asleep.” She closed the front door and faced him, “At least she was before you started acting like a mad man ramming the front door.”

“Sorry about that.”

She walked pass him and sat at the front step. He followed. He looked at her sincerely, admiring her beauty. When a few strands of hair fell in front of her face, he stretched his hand out and locked the hair around her ear. She smiled softly and muttered a thank you. They stayed silent for a few seconds that only their breathing can be heard.

“I’m sorry.” He heard her whisper.

“Raquel. What are you apologizing for?” He looked at her confused.

“For kissing you. You were in an emotional state and I understand if you felt like I took advantage of your vulnerability.” Tears escaped from her eyes. “That’s why you’re being so distant and weird right?” she continued.

“God no, Raquel. No. Hey look at me.” He held her chin and brought it to face him. She had her eyes closed but that didn’t stop the tears from falling. He felt such an idiot. He hated himself for making her cry.

“Cariño, please look at me.” He wiped the tears and caressed her face ever so lightly. She answered his plea and finally opened her eyes to look at him.

“I’m so sorry if you felt like I was running away from you, I wasn’t. When Silene showed up yesterday at Andres’ house, they fought badly. And when she cried her heart out, everything came back to me. I saw myself with Silene and she clung to me for comfort and I had to be strong for her. When she finally settled at my place, I cried myself to sleep. And I ached for you. I ached for your arms. I ached for your kiss. But at the same time I felt scared, because for me kissing you was a great quantum leap for our relationship. And my mind was clouded with the idea that you aren’t ready take that leap and I’m scared to find out the answer- because I’m falling hard, Raquel. I’m falling hard for you.” He didn’t realize that he was already crying too. She looked at him and wiped his tears.

“I don’t want to feel distant from you ever again, Sergio. It hurts. It hurts so bad.”

“I’m so sorry, Raquel. I never meant to hurt you.”

“And as for that leap…” He waited for her next words and he’s never been more afraid.

“I’m ready, Sergio. More than I could ever be. Cause you’re not the only one who’s falling.”

He beamed with joy. He laughed while the tears continue to fall from his face. He kissed her cheek from one side after the other and she laughed in happiness.

“Kiss me properly.” She said while wiping the remaining tears away.

He brought their noses together and closed his eyes. He inhaled her scent and gently showered kisses on her nose. His kisses moved slightly above her mouth, and then at the corner of her lips, and then finally, his lips touched hers. He enveloped her mouth with the warmth of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he didn’t disappoint. He teased her lips with his tongue before entering her mouth completely. His tongue explored and found the roof of her mouth and she moaned, sending vibrations throughout his throat. They stayed like that for more than a few minutes until oxygen became necessary. Both were breathless beyond compare. He felt her smile.

“We have an outing next weekend. At our vacation house in Toledo.” He whispered to her. Her head resting on his shoulder; her eyes are closed feeling the serenity of the moment.

“So I’ve heard.”

“I totally forgot that one.” He said as he kissed her hair. “So how drunk are you exactly?” he questioned, remembering what her sister said a while ago.

“I’m not. Who said I was?” she brought her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder to look at him.

“Silene. She dropped dead at my couch a while ago.” She chuckled at the knowledge.

“She’s a fighter that one. I see now how she and Andres could clash.”

“Ugh they’re the worst.” He said, which made her laugh softly.

“No they’re not.”

“Yeah they’re not.” He sighed.

A cold breeze passed at them and he felt her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her more.

“We should probably come inside, it’s getting cold.” She said standing up. She took his hand and pulled him up. She was about to open the door when he held her by the arm and turned her around.

“Wait.” He said and pushed her back carefully against the door then kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other at her back so that she wasn’t resting it directly at the door. Her hands roamed along his chest and his back, feeling his muscular built. She leaned her head back and bit her lips when his mouth traveled to her neck. He proceeded then to nibble her earlobe and ran his tongue at her ear.

“Oh.” She moaned and suddenly gripped his shoulders for support.

“Are you okay?” he asked when he felt her went weak. He held her by the waist and looked at her with concerned eyes.

“I am. My legs just went a little wobbly.” She said shyly. He realized now that she went weak from pleasure. His face turned red.

“I uhm, I should head back. I left Silene unconscious there.”

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?” she asked with hopeful eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He replied and kissed her one last time, at least for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always. And if anyone wants to talk about anything really, oustide of AO3, do hit me up on Instagram (@jeanneclarissem). Sending all of you wonderful readers my prayers and let's get through this hard time on our lives together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the weekend trip chapter

**_Raquel_ **

“Are you sure you don’t mind being alone this weekend?” she asked her mother while shuffling through her clothes, looking for something else to bring. She heard her mother sigh. To be honest, even she had lost count of how many times she had asked her mother regarding her absence this weekend.

“Mija, I already told you I’m going to be fine.” Marivi answered and took the clothes on her daughter’s hand. “Besides, your sister will come tonight to keep me company.” She continued while folding the clothes one by one.

“I know.” She answered disappointingly. She closed her closet door and sat at the edge of her bed. She hated asking her younger sister for a favor. Not that looking after their mother for the weekend would be such an inconvenience for her sister, but still. She swallowed a good amount of pride by ringing her first and more so, asking her for a favor. She’s not exactly her favorite person right now.

“Promise to call me if you need me?” she zipped her bag and put it down the floor.

“I promise. Oh and don’t forget this.” she raised her head up and saw her mother extending a blanket to her. She took it and looked at her questioningly.

“What’s this?” she asked and her mother sat beside her.

“That special blanket has been passed on from your great-great-grandmother up to me. And now, I’m passing it on to you. Take good care of that.”

She looked at her mother with adoring eyes, touched by the gesture, and then admired the special blanket. It was a soft woolen cloth in dark red, blue and brown colors. It has a unique beautiful pattern all over and from a single look- one would know it was hand-made. She laid it open at draped it over her shoulder to feel its softness. She looked at her mother, who was smiling, and muttered her thanks.

“It’s beautiful, Mama. And what's so special about this?”

“We call that blanket the baby-maker.” She yanked the blanket away from her at once and rubbed her shoulder from the goosebumps she evidently felt on her skin.

“I knew it! I knew you were being too quiet about this weekend trip! You were waiting for the right moment to turn off your filter!” she said without taking a breath.

Marivi exited her daughter’s room laughing her guts out, definitely thinking it was one of her proudest moment. She, on the other hand, carefully picked up the blanket with two fingers and threw it aside.

She shook her head playfully smiling at her mother’s antics, picked up her bag and went downstairs. She dropped her stuff at the couch and took out her phone from her jeans pocket to tell Sergio she’s ready to go. But before she could send her message, the doorbell rang. She smiled and went to answer the door.

**_Sergio_ **

The front door opened at his first ring and he didn’t wait a second to pull her by the waist and plant a light kiss on her lips.

“Morning.” He said, smiling at her gaping mouth. She held him by the shoulder, her brown eyes gawking at him.

“What if it had been Mama who answered the door?”

He opened his mouth to answer only to close it again. He pursed his lips and now looked sullen. He hadn’t thought about that. And he’d rather not think about that. He just shivered at the thought. He must’ve looked awful and funny because Raquel suddenly burst out laughing.

“Relax. I knew it was you.” She took his face and kissed him again. She moaned a good morning against his mouth. He let out a soft chuckle when he observed her face turned rosy so he kissed her on both her cheeks. He could live like this everyday, he thought. However, their silliness was interrupted by Doña Marivi’s voice from inside the house.

“Ah it’s Sergio! Come inside, come!” Smiling with each other one more time, they walked inside hand in hand.

“Good morning, Doña Marivi.” He greeted and kissed her on the cheek.

“Do you have time for breakfast?” she asked already making her way to the kitchen.

“We could stay for some coffee, perhaps?” He looked at Raquel for an approval and she just shrugged happily.

They sat at the dining table while Doña Marivi served them coffee. When she finally settled down on her seat, she turned to Raquel and asked her to get her eyeglasses on her bedside table upstairs.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” she turned to him when Raquel left the kitchen.

“We’re driving out to a family-owned house in Toledo. We’ll be spending some time there with the rest of our friends.” He answered smiling.

“How many rooms are there in your family-owned house?” she questioned with squinted eyes.

“There are several. Enough to accommodate all of us.” He replied and cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool.

“When you say enough, do you mean one room per person or someone might have to share a room with someone?” she pressed on with her questioning.

“Uhm…sharing.” He said in a low shaky voice then took a sip of his coffee, which was a bad idea, he thought. It felt warmer when he’s supposed to be trying to keep his cool.

“And you lovebirds are sharing right?” Now he’s fairly certain that sweat is forming under his polo.

“We uhm, we haven’t decided yet. Most probably she would share a room with Monica or the rest of the girls, wherever she’d be comfortable.” He fidgeted with his glasses and wiped the sweat he felt on his forehead.

“Oh no, I’m telling you. You’re sharing a room.” He could feel the heat on his face rise up that when Raquel came back and saw him, she immediately called out her mother.

“Mama! What did you tell him?”

“Why always me, Mija?”

He couldn’t believe at his age, he just had “the talk” with his partner’s mother- a slightly different version so to say.

\---

“Is someone sharing a ride with us?” Raquel asked. They’re already on their way to Andres’ house.

“Depends on who brought a car. But for sure nobody would want to share a ride with Andres and Alicia.” He said with a hint of distaste.

From there, they will meet with the rest of the group to assign who will share a ride with whom. At the moment, he’s secretly hoping that Yashin has brought his truck so everybody else could hop in on his vehicle, leaving him alone with his partner.

“Have you told them about us?” she opened up. He passed her a look and noticed that she’s biting her lip.

“Uhm no, not yet. You?” he said and turned his attention back on the road.

“Just my mother.” She replied and he nodded as a response.

“So uhm, do we tell them or just let them figure it out themselves?” he asked with a small laugh already visualizing the gang’s reaction.

“Why don’t we let them figure it out and if they ask, we answer honestly. Is that okay?” she suggested.

“Absolutely.” He agreed. He held her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. When his brother’s house came into view, he took a deep breath and said, “Well, here we go.”

He maneuvered his car next to his brother’s black SUV. When he saw Yashin’s truck, he smiled and did an internal air fist pump- The Breakfast Club style. He’ll make sure to give the man a hug later. When Raquel got out of the car, Monica quickly received her with a hug and then waved at him. He waved back and acknowledged the rest of the group.

“So how will this be? Who’s sharing a ride with me?” Yashin asked. Martin, Agata, Silene and Annibal quickly raised their hands, probably afraid to lose a seat and end up at Andres’ car.

“I want to share a ride with Raquel!” Monica said and wrapped a hand on her bestfriend’s shoulder. He looked at Raquel anxiously, who only gave him a small smile and a shrug in return.

“Is Denver all right with that?” He eyed the lad with a knowing look leaving him confused.

“Uhm…” but before Denver could answer, Monica spoke again.

“Oh honey you’re okay with that right? I really want to share with Raquel. Please?” the blonde said with a pout on her face that made Denver scratch his head.

“Professor?” he said with eyes begging for a yes.

“Yeah. Yeah sure.” He was left with no choice.

“It’s been a long time since we had a roadtrip!” Monica squealed in excitement and fetched their stuff to put them on his car.

“All right, then. Let’s go!” Andres announced and everyone happily obliged. Raquel was heading for the front passenger seat when Monica called her attention.

“Quel, come on! Let Denver seat in front. He won’t mind being away from me for a few hours.” Sergio stopped on his track and exchanged a look with Raquel, only to be offered an apologetic smile. He nodded and sighed in disappointment.

“We should’ve just told them already.” He muttered to himself before entering the vehicle.

The conversation inside the car flowed easily. Monica started sharing a lot of her childhood memories with Raquel and so each of them took turn in sharing. He actually genuinely enjoyed their company.

“Oh man. I remember Papa being so mad when he saw me shoplifting. Made me come back and pay for it.” Denver said and made all three of them laugh.

“Speaking of your father, is Agustin taking charge of the shop for the weekend?” Sergio asked, remembering it has been quite some time since he last saw his father.

“Yes and another guy he called to help him with the drinks. I think the name was Juanito.”

“But going back to the topic! I think we all want to hear this; have you ever shoplifted, Inspectora?” Denver asked and definitely caught Sergio’s attention, which should’ve been at the road.

“Uh oh.” Monica said and shared a knowing look with Raquel. When he looked at the rearview mirror, he saw her smirking.

“Let’s just say that I had a wild phase when I was a teenager.” She said and chuckled with Monica, who is now shaking her head with a hand on her temple.

“H-how w-wild?” Sergio said in between coughs, alternately looking at the road and the rearview mirror.

“Easy there professor! Eyes on the road!” Monica teased him and then heard Denver’s weird laugh.

After an hour of travel, Yashin signaled that they would be stopping at the next gasoline station to take a restroom break and complained that Silene, Agata and Annibal had been pestering him for a stopover so they could buy some snacks. That trio makes a whirlwind of chaos when placed together.

When they made their stop, Monica and Denver went out in an instant to stretch their legs and buy some of their own stuff.

“Aren't you going to take a break?” Raquel asked from behind the seat. Her mouth so close to his ear that he could feel her breath.

“Hmm I'd rather do this.” He turned around and leaned in for a kiss. He took off his seatbelt and tilted his waist for a more comfortable position. He placed his hands on her face and deepened the kiss making her moan in pleasure. They stayed like that for several minutes.

When they heard distinct voices approaching, they parted ways just in time before the other couple opened the doors.

“I bought us drinks.” Monica said from the outside. When she finally settled on her seat, she gave the bottle of water to Raquel who seemed to be panting.

“Are you okay?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m just a little bit hot.” Raquel said in response.

“Here drink some water.” and she took it.

“All good?” Sergio asked, especially looking at Raquel with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah. So good.” she teased, not backing out, not breaking her gaze at the mirror.

“That’s just water, Quel. You must be really thirsty.” Monica said and chuckled.

Sergio fought not to laugh at Monica’s comment, so instead he put on his seatbelt, acting normal. He then followed suit to Andres and Yashin, making their way back on the road. However, little did he know, Denver was looking at him and Raquel intently, somewhat suspicious of what is going on.

_To be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the baby-maker blanket from The Proposal movie came to mind when writing a scene for Marivi so I borrowed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the weekend outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that it is so fucking hot here in PH right now. A few days ago the heat index went as high as 55 degree celsius. If you're experiencing the same heat on your area, please stay hydrated!

**_Sergio_ **

****

They arrived in Toledo around late lunchtime and he’s fairly sure that the others were already starving. Those people have the appetite of a hungry beast. As he turned on the driveway leading to their house, he saw a familiar face waiting for them at the front lawn. The man raised his hand to wave- acknowledging their arrival. They all went out of their respective cars and Andres happily greeted the man. He followed suit.

“Marseille! How are you?” his brother asked.

“Good.” Marseille is a man of few words. He, himself, doesn’t even know where Andres had met the guy but he’s been looking after the house since he and his siblings moved to the city. When they visit, he rarely makes a conversation and mostly, it’s with Andres. But they trust him completely.

“Rooms are already prepared. Settle yourselves in and come down for lunch.” he announced after everybody introduced themselves.

They went back to their cars to fetch their bags. Silene, Anibal and Agata have already rushed inside most probably so they could pick a room first. He shook his head at their childish antics. Raquel touched his shoulder to get his attention. She looked around for Denver and Monica and saw that they have already entered inside as well.

“You have your own room right?” she asked.

“Uhm, yeah.” he answered nervously, remembering the conversation he had with Doña Marivi.

“Good.” she said with a nod and then tiptoed so her mouth is right in front of his ear and continued, “We can have privacy, then.”

His took a gulp and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He looked at her and saw her smirking before heading inside the house.

At the open backyard, lunch was already served. After settling in on his and her respective rooms, everybody went out to eat. Marseille did an amazing job prepping the table. There are humongous servings of food and most importantly- the wine, available for everyone’s pleasure. Andres praised him for the effort and persuaded him to join them.

The table was filled with laughter and exchange of opinions about the most random things. Sometimes he’d share his thoughts; sometimes he’d rather keep quiet. Martin said something about patriarchy and matriarchy that suddenly divided the gang between boys and girls with the exception of him, of course. He’d preferably listen to the ridiculousness of the conversation.

“Just accept it. Patriarchy is and will always be the ruler. Women are just overly sensitive. And in running a society, a leader should be capable of being aggressively firm because that is how you inculcate discipline. Not by being all soft and sensitive and understanding.” Martin explained looking smug trying to mock the women at the table.

“Even if it means violence?” Agata asked.

“If you get hit, you were most probably asking for it.” He looked at Martin with alarmed eyes but before he could react, Alicia threw her wine on Martin’s face, which left everyone’s mouth open in amazement. Martin stood up abruptly and turned to Alicia with an irritated face. Meanwhile, he focused his attention to Raquel after that heated exchange and to his relief, she looked as amused as everyone else.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Martin raised his voice but Alicia just shrugged as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

“I didn’t like the wine. I was going to throw it away, might as well hit two birds in one stone.” she nonchalantly said.

“Bitch.” Martin said while drying out his face and his polo shirt.

“Geez. You’re too sensitive.” she remarked, which made everybody burst out laughing. Agata clapped her hands in slow motion while Silene and the others tapped the table making cheering noises.

**_Raquel_ **

****

The drinking outside continued up until the sun had set. She wasn’t drinking as many as the others but she enjoyed watching the silliness in front of her. Silene busted out some music so now they are dancing and drinking at the same time. She was left at the table with Sergio and Alicia near her, while Marseille sat at the other end of the table. She felt Sergio’s hand touched her lap so she turned to face him.

“I’m just gonna go talk to Marseille.” he said and she nodded with a smile and watched him make his way to the silent guy.

“Last time I saw you two, you weren’t together yet. Time flies fast doesn’t it?” Alicia said without breaking her attention to the group of drunken people dancing.

“What makes you say we’re together?” she questioned with a hint of challenge.

“Oh what, you guys just naturally inform each other what you’re doing from time to time?” the red-head scoffed and raised her eyebrow then mimicked their voices. “Raquel, I’m just gonna go talk to Marseille.” “Sergio, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” “Raquel, I’m just gonna pick up some more wine inside.” she even did Sergio’s mannerism with his glasses.

“Can’t you just answer like a normal person?”

“Where's the fun in that?”

They both chuckled and she shook her head in amusement. They stayed silent for a while, just drinking their wine. She would look at Alicia every so often in an attempt to bring up a topic. She wanted to say something to her but was having second thoughts.

“Seriously, just say it.” Alicia said, apparently noticing her hesitation.

“I wanted to thank you, by the way, for giving the douchebag a piece of your mind- well, my mind.” She said sincerely and heard Alicia hummed in response.

Once upon a time, during their days in the academy, they were a formidable duo. Until both of them became too competitive that even their personal lives got affected. Alicia knew what she suffered with Alberto. In fact, she deliberately warned her but she was too proud to listen cause she didn’t want her to be right. After all these years, it’s nice to know that she still got her back.

“I feel bad for the wine though.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her. Alicia looked at her and raised her glass. She smiled and did the same.

***

“Listen up! Tomorrow, we’re going to the market so try to wake up early!” Andres announced and earned some dissatisfied groans from Silene and Agata. The others were too drunk to even process what he said.

“I’ll clean up.” Marseille said. Everybody thanked him and proceeded to retire to their rooms.

Raquel stayed at the end of the group and waited for Monica to enter their room. The blonde was fairly drunk so she will be asleep in no time soon. She saw Sergio throwing her expectant looks so she gave him reassuring smiles. When finally the hallway is empty, she marched quietly towards the room at the end of the hall and knocked. The door opened and revealed a disheveled Anibal. Wrong door.

“Hi. Goodnight!” she didn't wait for the kid to react and pulled the door close. She cursed herself and thanked that he was too drunk to even remember her mishap. She was about to return to her room to get her phone when the door behind her opened and pulled her inside.

“Knocked at the wrong door?” Sergio chuckled. She pushed him slightly and analyzed his nightwear.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Pyjamas.”

“They’re matching.”

“Of course.”

“But why would you wear matching pyja-”

Sergio cut her off with a searing kiss, which she returned with the same intensity. She felt his tongue seek entrance so she opened her mouth and welcomed the urgency of his kisses- his touches. With her back pressed against the door, she used it as leverage to lift up her legs and wrap them around his torso. He grabbed her ass to support her weight and pressed his groin at her center, feeling his hard member poking through the thin cloth of his pyjamas. She groaned and hugged him tighter so she could roll her hips against him. He diverted his bites and kisses on her neck, which gained her access to his ears. She put her tongue at the outer arc of his ear and licked it up and down. He let out a delicious moan. After several more kisses, he laid his forehead on hers to catch his breath, both keeping their eyes closed.

“That was so good.” He said while panting.

“Mmm I’ve been meaning to do that.” She moaned in response.

“I missed you today.”

“Me too.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips and opened her eyes. She looked at him so dearly she hoped she was able to convey the words she’s dying to say. There are not enough adjectives to describe the way she’s feeling right now. The pounding of her heart was so fast she could barely breathe. The growing desire of her body was starting to become too much that she’s aching for him. She wanted to feel him- all of him. And so with a nervous voice, she held his face and whispered to him.

“Make love to me, Sergio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel finally share a night of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to explicit just to be sure. Enjoy!

**_Raquel_ **

****

“Raquel, I-” he started with worried eyes but she cut him off before he could continue.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” She bowed her head down- mortified by her own words. She could feel the heat rising on her face so she covered it with both of her hands.

“No!” he tried to ease her and attempted to remove the hands on her face. “Hey look at me.”

“I’m so embarrassed, Sergio.” she said in a muffled sound.

“Don’t be. Look at me, please.” She slowly removed her hands and looked up at him.

“I was going to say I’m…I’m nervous. It’s been a long time.” Now he’s the one who's hiding his face. She tried to catch his eyes but he tilted his head on the side, trying to avoid her gaze. She held him by his face and eventually met her eyes.

“I’m nervous too. But, do you trust me?” she whispered while caressing his face.

“Of course, with all my heart.” he managed a small smile- his eyes shining through the dimness of his room.

“Do you want me?” she whispered once more while brushing her nose against his, both of them drawing their breaths.

“I do. For so long now.” His eyes said it all.

“Good.” She kissed him gently. When she parted her lips away from him, she bore her eyes into his. She slid her hands from his shoulders to his arms and then finally, she held one of his hands and softly caressed it with her thumb in a soothing circular motion. She bit her lip and gazed at his eyes once more- scanning his face for his reaction. When he gave her a tender smile, she turned their position around. She pulled his hand and took a step back. She let go of her hold and continued to walk backwards, urging him to follow, keeping her eyes locked on his.

When the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, she stopped moving. She let her hands travel from her sides and slightly lifted the end of the dress she was wearing. She watched him follow her movements and he swallowed when her hands grazed her skin. He slowly walked towards her until they were standing only a few inches apart. He towered her down with his height so she looked up to alternately scan his eyes and his mouth. She can feel his hot breath on her face and it turned her on even more, increasing the wetness she was already feeling on her folds.

He lifted his hands and fondled on the thin straps of her dress until he finally lowered them down from her shoulders, together with the straps of her bra, exposing her silky tanned skin. He bent down and showered light kisses on her right clavicle so she bent her neck slightly to the left to give him more access- a sultry moan escaping her lips. He took her face using both of his hands and inhaled her scent. She moaned on his nose and gave it a peck. She lifted her hands and took hold of his eyeglasses and then slowly removed it.

“Let’s get that out of the way.” she murmured with a soft giggle. She carefully tossed it on the bedside table. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, she finally crashed her mouth on his. She opened her mouth widely and welcomed his warm tongue, which wasted no time and started exploring her mouth. They both moaned at the intensity of their kiss.

She started unbuttoning his pajama top while he fiddled with the zipper of her dress. He was able to unzip her in an instant.

“Stupid pajamas.” she muttered, not breaking the kiss. As he was about to help her unbutton his top, she decided she has no enough patience for it and just tugged the clothe forcefully, sending the remaining buttons flying to the ground. He gasped in surprise.

“You ruined it.” he stated as a matter of fact.

“I’ll get you a new one.” she urgently said and kissed him again before he could even think of responding.

**_Sergio_ **

****

He pushed their connecting bodies carefully down at the bed, afraid of hurting her in any way. He gently pulled the end of her dress so he could slide it down from her body. When he successfully tugged it off her feet and only her underwear remained, he turned back his attention to the beautiful being lying on his bed. He caught his breath and felt some tears welling up on his eyes by the mere act of admiring her body.

“Sergio, are you okay?” she said panting and got up on her elbows.

“I just…can't believe you’re really here with me.”

“I’m with you, Sergio. I’m with you.” she reached for his neck and kissed him as reassurance. She dried the tears that threatened to fall and smiled sweetly at him. She laid back down not removing her hand on his neck so he followed. He took his time worshipping her body. He unhooked his bra and tossed it on the floor. He kissed her chest just right where her heart is and he was certain that it was beating as fast as his. He brought his mouth to one of her breasts while his hand grasp the other one. He played with her nipples- his tongue licking the one on his mouth and his finger flicking the other. She arched her back enjoying the sensation and moaned his name.

“Oh, Sergio.”

His hand traveled down from her breast to her abdomen. He felt a hand on his hard manhood, stroking it through his pajama pants. After a few seconds, her hands tugged down his pants and his underwear, releasing his throbbing member. He heard her gasp and saw her bit her lip when she looked down. He pressed his member on her wet underwear and grind on her.

“Oh yes.” she moaned- opening her mouth in pleasure. He moved his hand down on her center and shoved away her underwear to the side. He touched her wet folds and flicked her clit using his finger, which made her moan even louder.

“Oh Sergio yes. Yes, just like that.” Hearing her words of sensual gratification made him harder. He got rid of her underwear completely. He slowly inserted one finger inside her and she arched her back to contain the pleasure. He felt braver and added another finger inside and started stroking her- pulling his fingers in and out.

“Faster!” she said breathless and he complied wilfully. When he felt her walls clenched on his fingers he increased his motion even more, leading her to her first orgasm. She hugged him tightly as she came.

“Oh god! I want you so much.” she said and used her legs to reverse their position. She was now straddling him- grinding sensually on him. He threw his head back on the pillow and groaned. He held her by the waist, caressing her beautiful legs. She bent down to kiss him, her tongue seeking entrance. While she kissed him, she grabbed his member and stroked him with just the right amount of pleasure.

“If you keep doing that, I might not last.” She chuckled and gave him one more kiss before positioning his member at her center and slowly sank down on him. They moaned mouth-to-mouth, exchanging hot breaths and waited for a few seconds for her to adjust on his size. When she finally felt ready to move, she put both of her hands on his chest for support and gyrated her hips.

“Oh yes!” he groaned. He let her ride him at her pace and he felt incredibly good. When he couldn’t wait any longer, he started matching her movements- raising his waist to meet hers. She bounced on him so gracefully he thought he just went to heaven. The room was filled with their luscious moans and the sound of their sweaty skin slapping on one another.

“I’m so close, Sergio!” he exchanged their position so he was once again on top. He pounded on her as hard and as fast as he can and she moaned while her breasts bounced on every thrust. He grasped the metal headboard to help him accelerate his movements and the bed screeched on each of his push. She dug her fingernails on his back but instead of getting hurt, it only added to the sensation. He was getting close too.

“I’m coming, Raquel.” He dropped his hands just above her shoulder and sneaked his head into her neck. He grunted on her skin to somehow muffle the sound.

“Me too! Oh my god!” She screamed and held the back of his head tightly to steady herself while her other hand scrunched the bed sheet. Her toes curling as she felt the wave of orgasm nearing while the movements of their hips started to become sloppy. After a few more thrusts, they came together.

“Oh, yes!”

“Yes, yes!”

His body went limp so he hugged Raquel without pulling out yet. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, still out of breath.

“I’m more than okay.” He said and lifted his body to lie down next to her. She cuddled on his chest and pulled a blanket to cover their naked bodies.

“I’m so happy, Raquel.” He whispered on her hair. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m the happiest man alive.”

“You already won me over, Sergio.” She playfully chuckled and so did he.

“I’m never going to get tired of saying how happy you make me. You are my happiness.” He said sincerely and she looked at him with teary eyes.

“So are you to me.” She replied and closed her eyes until deep slumber consumed their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are, as always, very much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

**_Sergio_ **

****

He woke up with the tingling sensation he was feeling from his nose. He faintly opened his eyes and watched as Raquel- with her eyes closed, brushed the tip of her nose on his repeatedly. He couldn’t help but smile at the charming sight. She must’ve felt him move his lips because suddenly, she opened her eyes and a warm blush appeared on both her cheeks.

“You caught me.” She said, letting out a soft chuckle.

“It was a delightful sight to wake up to.” He said and slightly lifted his head to place a kiss on her lips.

“We should probably head downstairs. Andres said to wake up early.” She said but gently placed her head on his bare chest. He inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep. He felt Raquel’s breathing became even so he let himself be lulled into sleep once more.

They were woken up by a sudden knock on the door. Raquel shuffled inside their blanket and turned around, her back now facing to him. There was a second knock so he decided to get up and put on his pajamas before answering the door. He was only able to fasten the first few buttons of his top and remembered that Raquel ruined the remaining buttons from their sexual escapade last night. He smirked instead of getting irritated. He picked up his glasses from his bedside table and finally opened the door with as little space as possible, just enough for him to poke his head out.

“Well it's about time you wake up.” Andres said in an irritated tone.

“What time is it?”

“7:30”

“Jesus it's still early.” He whined at him.

“I said wake up early. And why are you complaining? You’ve always woken up early when we plan to go to the market.” Andres gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to answer.

“I drank too much wine.” He said as an excuse and pretended to massage his temples.

“Very well. Be right down in 30 minutes. I’m gonna start banging on these doors” his brother smirked, which told him that he’d probably enjoy annoying everyone first thing in the morning.

So as expected, everybody woke up in a bad mood. Almost all of them were having an awful headache. He fought not to smile as much as possible every time he’d take a glance at Raquel, who was putting food on her plate. She looked magnificent; glowing even. She passed him some bread and he enthusiastically accepted it, giving her a grateful smile- the one that makes the lines of his eyes wrinkle. He saw her wiped the silly smile on her face to focus on her food and she gave him a look urging him to do the same.

**_Raquel_ **

She couldn’t stop smiling, and seeing him smile like an idiot as well doesn’t really help her case. She took a bite of her toast and scanned the others on the table. They all look terrible. Silene, Agata and Anibal were all drinking their coffees frowning. Yashin and Martin were eating with a serious face. Monica was massaging her temples while caressing Denver’s back- who seemed to be still sleeping but with his eyes open. Andres and Alicia were quietly enjoying their breakfast while Marseille looked the same as yesterday.

“Come on, everybody. Cheer up! Look outside, it’s such a nice morning.” Andres said in high spirits, even swaying his hands in a dramatic motion.

“Yeah easy for you to say! You two sounded like you had it good last night.” Yashin complained before taking a sip of his coffee, pertaining to Andres and Alicia, while Martin groaned- probably disgusted.

“You could’ve at least kept it quiet!” Agata said and threw a crumpled tissue at Andres’ face.

“Exactly. I was so fucking drunk but I still heard your after-party from your room.” Silene whined, agreeing with the others’ sentiments.

“Oh believe me. That wasn’t us, was it cariño?” Andres said turning his head at Alicia. “I thought all those noise came from Monica and Denver.” He looked at the two and gave them a half-suppressed laugh.

“Nope. I was sharing a room with Denver.” Anibal said while Denver pointed at him and said, “Right. Right.”

“Although…” Anibal said trying to think deeply. “I remember someone knocking at our door last night. Maybe it was Monica and you left with her!” he pointed out and so now everybody looked at Monica and Denver.

“Not possible! I fell asleep the minute my body touched the bed.” Monica said still massaging her temples. Now everybody was looking at each other suspiciously trying to figure out who among themselves were lying.

“Would you like some more coffee?” Sergio asked Raquel not really waiting for a reply and started pouring her cup a refill. All of them slowly turned their heads at the two, except from Alicia- who pretty much knew from the start that it was them, and Marseille- who really couldn’t care less.

“Oh. My. God.” Monica said with an open mouth.

Completely oblivious by the looks from the rest of them, Sergio and Raquel continued eating their breakfast- not paying any attention from the table conversation in the first place because they were far too busy exchanging loving looks and smiles.

“Raquel Murillo!!!” Monica yelled and only then that she noticed that everyone was looking at her and Sergio.

“What?” she replied, confused by the sudden attention to her.

“Are you and the Professor together?!” her best friend asked. She looked at Sergio with a face that said, _“When did they start talking about us?”_ Sergio just shrugged and she waited a few seconds before answering and took a deep breath.

“Yup.” She quickly answered and casually went back to eating. She looked at Sergio who suddenly started fixing his glasses and whose face began turning red. The table was filled with a few moments of silence.

Silene was the first to react after the confirmation and laughed out loud, and then followed by Denver who shouted, “I knew it!” and then Andres who clapped in slow motion while proudly laughing. He then rose from his sit to give his little brother a congratulatory hug. Everyone followed suit and teased the Professor about finally not being a virgin anymore. Monica turned to her best friend, still shocked as hell, but gave her a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you!” The blonde said with almost teary eyes.

“Thank you. I’m happy too.” She replied.

“Tone it down next time, Profe!” Agata said and everybody agreed while laughing. 

She wondered how long they will keep him on the hook and softly chuckled. She noticed that Sergio was starting to sweat in embarrassment so she wiped his forehead with a napkin. But as soon as she did that, their friends erupted in “Woah” all at once- cheering and clapping, which made Sergio even more humiliated. She laughed with them but told them to cut it out now. She felt a little bit guilty for laughing and promised to herself she’ll make it up to him in bed tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long to update because...well, work happened. Happy reading!

**_Raquel_ **

“So I guess you’ll be sitting in front?” Monica said with a teasing smile while choosing what dress she would be wearing for the day. She nodded and smiled sweetly.

“Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place?” her friend said and sat down on the bed. She tapped the space next to her, asking her to sit down as well.

“Well, Sergio and I agreed to just let you guys find out for yourselves.” she explained, remembering the conversation about how they would break the news to their friends.

“Wow. And then you two practically screamed it out last night.” Monica teased and then laughed out loud.

“Stop it!” she said- embarrassed but smiling, “We didn’t know we were that loud. We were even both so nervous.”

“Unbelievable. But tell me, how was he?” her friend asked with squinted eyes and a raised eyebrow in an attempt to get information out of her, which she didn’t even try to hold back.

“Oh Mon, he’s the best! It was the best sex I’ve ever experienced and he doesn’t even realize how good he is, which makes him even hotter.” She said in a dreamy voice and she could feel her face turn red.

“Oh god you’re blushing! I still can’t imagine him being all god-like in bed!”

They kept talking like two teenagers as they got ready. Raquel opted to wear a black sleeveless blouse and a red polka-dots skirt that has a slit on it. She tied her hair in a messy bun and chose to wear her white sneakers because she's sure they would be doing a lot of walking today. As she was fixing her bag, Sergio knocked on the open door and smiled at the sight of them.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes. Let’s go.” She replied as she wore her body bag and followed him and Monica outside.

The farmer’s market wasn’t very far from the house. They spent their short travel time in peace, just admiring the view. They all had their windows rolled down, except for Sergio who said he didn’t want to catch any dust. The morning breeze delicately touched her face. She inhaled the rural air and closed her eyes to savour it. She let the few strands of her hair be blown by the wind and crossed her arms over the window to rest her chin. She silently hoped she could start each morning like this.

They soon arrived at their destination and there were already a lot of people walking and looking at the variety of stalls present. They each made their own way and agreed to meet up by lunchtime. She immediately approached Sergio and stood right in front of him. When they stood like that, one can tell their huge height difference. He was kind of startled by her stance so he looked around to see if anyone’s watching them and then looked down at her. She smiled at his shy and awkward demeanor so she tiptoed and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Without waiting for him to react, she held his hand and started walking- pulling him with her.

**_Sergio_ **

The market is such a beautiful sight. The different varieties of goods offered by the local vendors looked very much enticing. From local cheeses and wines to organic fruits and vegetables- everything was worth trying. He chuckled at the thought that Raquel hadn't stopped eating samples since they got there even though they had a complete breakfast. He loved visiting this market whenever they were around. Back then he usually preferred to walk alone- wandering on his own. Never in his wildest dream did he think that one day, he would be walking hand-in-hand with a gorgeous woman and gets to call her his woman.

“Sergio, come here you should try this one.” giving him a small cup containing some red liquid. He drank a small amount and it tasted of fresh pomegranate juice.

“Yeah that’s definitely fresh.” He approved and finished his cup.

“We’ll take two of those, please.” She said to the vendor. “I need to buy some more fruits for Mama. She’ll love these.” He took some of the paper bags she was carrying so she could accommodate more on her arms.

“Okay, but after that I want to show you something.” He responded.

They put their brown bags inside the trunk of his car. Raquel hadn’t stopped asking him what he will show her but he just smiled every time. When they finished, he held her hand and started walking their way back to the market, him leading the way this time.

“Where are we going?” she asked for the nth time and he chuckled.

“Just wait.” he replied.

As they continued to walk further, the number of people they see started to become less and less until no other soul surrounded them. He saw a glimpse of the very old church their family used to go to when he was still small. He casted a look on Raquel and saw her confused face as they closely approached the church and when he carefully pushed the huge wooden door, he felt her tugged his shirt.

“Are we allowed to enter?”

“Technically, no. But I know some people.”

“From the church?”

“Yes. Now keep silent we’re not allowed to make any noise.”

They both chuckled and he could see in her face the excitement of doing something that was both not on their radar. As they entered, they immediately felt the solemnity of the place. Raquel slowly walked along the aisle while adoring the architecture, from the tall beams made of old stones to the stained glasses up in the ceiling. He followed her from behind and as she reached the altar, she stopped and sighed in awe.

“It’s beautiful in here.” She said while admiring the golden vessels and other sacred objects inside. He stayed closely behind her and touched her shoulders.

“Don’t turn around.” He whispered to her ear, which of course made her want to turn around but he held her still.

“What? Why?” she confusingly asked, unsure of such request.

“Just keep still.” He replied.

“I swear Sergio if this is some kind of a prank-”

“Shh we’re inside the church. You can’t swear.”

When he was confident enough that she wouldn’t move, he retreated his hands from her shoulder and reached for his pocket. He smiled as he felt the cold piece of ornamental chain and pulled it out. He fixed it and unlocked the clasp from its ring. He breathed in nervously and then put the necklace around her neck. He felt her gasped as soon as the chain touched her skin. He softly caressed her arms up and down and placed his mouth near her ear once more.

“It was my mother’s, and now I’m giving it to you.” He whispered as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair.

It was a white gold necklace with a round blue sapphire pendant. She turned around and faced him with wide eyes, a hand on her chest touching the necklace. He smiled upon seeing how perfectly it fits on her.

“Sergio.” She said out of breath and he met her gaze. He saw a frantic look on her face, which made him tense- his heart pounding. Not knowing how to take in her reaction, he bowed his head and stared at the floor. A while ago, he felt so sure. Now he wondered if this was too much of a move. He felt a lump on his throat and somehow the ground turned blurry. Soon he realized there were tears forming in his eyes.

“I-” he started an attempt to explain, but no words followed. How could he possibly explain the boldness of this move? _“You couldn’t”_ , he thought. A few seconds of deafening silence had passed and aside from the noise the random bird that was flying around the ceiling made, only their breathings could be heard.

He felt two hands touched his face, urging him to look up. He raised his head and looked at her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She moved her hands and brushed his hair and then stepped closer and closer until their bodies touched. She was looking up at him; her hands continued stroking his hair. She laughed softly and tears started falling down her face.

“We seriously need to stop crying every time we find ourselves in a romantic situation.” She said, which made him laugh as well. He now found his courage and held her by the waist and then rested his forehead on hers. The tip of his nose touched hers and he could feel the warmth of her breath as she breathed.

“Raquel…” he whispered. He felt her lips brushed ever so slightly on his lips, and then on each corner of his mouth, and then finally she kissed him. He wondered if it was possible to feel all the love of a person through a kiss because he was definitely feeling it. He moved one of his hands from her waist and supported her back as he deepened the kiss until they were both yearning for oxygen.

“Sergio…” She lovingly called his name and he sighed in content. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, thinking he could forever live in this moment. For in this moment, it was beyond question that he just got everything he had ever wanted in this world.

However, in a matter of a few heartbeats, Raquel proved him wrong using no more than a few words.

“Te amo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest thing to a Serquel wedding I could give you guys for now. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very well appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So sorry for the delay on the update. I really couldn't focus on writing, I don't know why. I didn't check on this much because I just really want to update this story like right now as of writing this note so I'll probably correct any mistakes as I reread. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!

**_Sergio_ **

“Te amo.” Raquel whispered against his lips. He gasped a small breath before looking straight into her eyes. His lips curled up to a smile as he let out a joyous laugh. He held her head with his two hands and pulled her into a deep kiss, stifling the laugh that escaped her mouth. As their mouths parted, he wrapped his arms around her small body and drew her in for an embrace. He felt her soothingly caress his back. He moved one of his hands and touched the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He slid his hand along the softness of her golden-brown hair and fondled it gently. After a few seconds, he broke his embrace and faced her. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.

  
“Yo también te amo” he finally responded. The corner of her eyes wrinkled as her eyes gleamed from the solemn and somber atmosphere of the church.

“Take me home.” She said as the warmness of her eyes turned into a flaring desire. He extended his hand and opened it, asking for hers. She needed not to be asked twice. She took his hand and clung to his arm and he looked down at her, sharing some few giggles as they walked along the aisle and exited the church.

The ride back at the Toledo house felt longer than it was this morning as they struggled to keep their hands to themselves. As they parked in front of the house, Sergio fumbled with his seatbelt, forcefully tugging the strap but failing to do so. Raquel laughed, finding the sight both hilarious and adorable. Sergio looked at her with frustrated eyes.

“Take it easy, Cariño.” She said with a chuckle and pushed the release button- successfully unbuckling his seatbelt. His face immediately turned red. She caressed his cheeks and gave him a torrid kiss- her tongue teasingly licking his lips, and then opened the passenger door and went out. She left him inside the car in a flushed state but before entering the house, she looked back and threw him an inviting look.

Inside the car, as soon as he saw Raquel looked back at him with teasing eyes, he completely removed his seatbelt from his body and opened the door. He felt terrified when the door wouldn't open until he realized his side of the door was still locked.

“Fuck!” he muttered in an exasperating tone. _Fucking keep yourself together_ , he lectured himself internally.

As he got out of the car after what felt like an entire lifetime, he awkwardly ran towards the house and then proceeded upstairs at once. He opened the door of Raquel and Monica’s shared room, thinking that’s where she went, but to no avail. He hurriedly went for his room next. When he opened the door, he saw Raquel already lying down in his bed. She was wrapped around the blanket and only her bare shoulders were visible.

“Took you long enough.” She playfully said, smirking at him.

“Are y- are you n- naked?” He stuttered as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Why don’t you come closer and find out for yourself?” she said as she released her hold on the blanket.

He licked his lips to wet his drying mouth. He locked the door and then stepped closer and closer and closer until his knees hit the edge of his bed- all without breaking his eye contact with her. He bent down and as the tip of his fingers touched both her skin and the blanket, he moaned in excitement. He slightly pulled the blanket down and his eyes alternated between Raquel’s open mouth and her bare skin that was being exposed little by little. When his hand got close to her breasts, he gulped in anticipation. And he was not disappointed. She groaned as his caressing hand passed in between her breasts- her nipples hard and gloriously perked up.

“Sergio.” She said, suddenly out of breath. He felt his crotch tightened upon hearing her heavy breaths so he finally pulled the blanket away in one swift motion and Raquel’s naked glory greeted him.

**_Raquel_ **

Raquel shivered as she felt the air hit her skin but her eyes never left his, not wanting to miss his reaction. She watched as his eyes suddenly filled with lust. When she thought she couldn't be more turned on, he unknowingly proved her wrong. He ripped his own polo sending the buttons flying everywhere and she just groaned in pleasure. She hastily helped him remove his now ruined top, pulling the sleeves out from his toned arms and then her hands moved to his belt and his pants. She quickly pulled his pants down leaving him only on his boxer shorts- his throbbing member begging to be freed.

He positioned himself in between her legs and then pulled her waist to him, making her lie down completely. He rubbed his member against her exposed clit, grinding his hips. They moaned mouth to mouth at the pleasure. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss- both their tongues fought for dominance. She struggled to remove his boxers through her feet so she broke the kiss, making him groan in frustration. She slightly sat up and tugged his boxers down to his knees but Sergio pushed her back down again and attacked her mouth. She grabbed his ass cheeks and raised her torso to feel him. Their hips gyrated in harmony while their moans filled his entire room. He moved his head down and licked her from her neck down to her nipples alternately until she couldn't take it anymore.

“Sergio. Inside me. Now.” She demanded and he so willingly obliged. He held his member and positioned himself at her entrance. Then he entered her, filling her entirely.

“Oh yes!” she moaned, thankful that they were alone in the house. He pounded on her hard and fast, pulling his member out, leaving his tip right on her entrance and then slamming right back inside her. Her fingernails leaving scratches on his back at the force his thrusts.

“Raquel!” he groaned as he felt his orgasm nearing- his thrusts losing their rhythm.

“Oh god! Yes! Sergio!” she shouted. She pulled his ass harder against him so he pounded harder and faster, taking in her signal. She held her hands against the headboard to steady herself from his strength, her breasts bounced from her chest.

“Sergio! I’m coming!” she cried out in pleasure.

“Come with me, Raquel.” He whispered, panting on her mouth and swallowing her moans. They screamed each other’s names as their orgasms hit them at the same time. Sergio’s body fell limp on top of her, thrusting a few more times, riding his orgasm. A few minutes later, their breathing started to become even so he pulled out and lied down next to her.

“Holy shit.” She whispered and let out a hearty laugh. “I should tease you more.” She said still laughing. She heard him laugh as well so she turned to him, surprised to see a shy look on his face. She shook her head in amusement, thinking how it was possible that this was the same man who just brought her to heaven. She turned her body sideways with one hand supporting her head- facing him.

“Sergio…” she called. He faced her and copied her position. They were facing right at each other. He hummed in response.

“Thank you, for coming into my life.” She said seriously. Her face still flushed from their lovemaking. “I love you. So much.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“I love you too. You have no idea how happy you make me.” He replied.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” She chuckled. He lied back down and stretched his arm, inviting her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He closed his arm and wrapped it around her. They stayed like that for a few moment before he began speaking again.

“By the way, I’m already planning our next vacation.” He said, which made her laugh.

“Care to share it?” she said, looking up at him.

“Somewhere far, in a place where there is paradise.” He said with dreamy eyes. “What do you think of Palawan?”

“I think it would be wonderful.” She said in a soft voice. “As long as you’re with me.” She followed. He smiled in return.

“Always.” He replied and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She sighed in content and laid her head back down at his chest and closed her eyes. She succumbed to sleep, dreaming of their paradise.

They were woken up by the sound of car engines halting to a stop. Sergio caressed her arms so she got up to fix herself. He followed suit. They walked down the hall, hand-in-hand. They could already hear the noise coming from the living room. As they emerged from the stairs, Andres opened his arms in a welcoming position.

“Ah! Here are our love birds.” He announced and everyone started cheering and clapping, most of them looking at their beloved professor.

“Professor! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Anibal shouted.

“Who knew you know how to sneak out, Profe!” Agata added.

“Leave me alone, seriously. Is lunch ready?” Sergio asked in an attempt to shift the conversation away from him. Obviously, he failed.

“Ooooh inspectora tired him out!” Denver joined as well, making everybody laugh.

“It's totally the opposite, guys. He tired me out.” Raquel quipped, which made everyone cheered louder, Anibal even tapped professor on the back. Sergio looked at her in horror.

“Sorry, Cariño.” She said with guilty eyes- the kind where you could tell she really wasn’t guilty at all. He shook his head in annoyance at first but then seeing her laugh with their friends made him laugh as well.

They had their lunch outside, at the garden. They spent their mealtime with a few more jokes about the professor and soon after, they went back to their respective rooms and fixed their things. The weekend was definitely something to be remembered for. They said their thanks and goodbyes to Marseilla, all of them grateful to him for taking care of everything. Andres already started talking about their next weekend getaway, to everyone’s excitement. But for now, they made their own ways back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the weekend trip came to an end but SOMETHING made a comeback.
> 
> Oh and I made a twitter account! Follow me @TheFictionGypsy for photo inspirations of Amidst The Chaos as well as Rise From Hell.
> 
> Happy reading!

**_Raquel_ **

“Mamá?” she called out as soon as she opened the front door. Marivi emerged from the kitchen with a towel, wiping her hands.

“Mija!” her mother opened her arms to welcome her back home. She put down all of her things and accepted the hug. Her mother squeezed her tightly before letting her go and turning her attention to Sergio, whom she just noticed was still standing awkwardly behind the closed door.

“Hijo, come! Put down those bags, I’ve made dinner.” Marivi waved her hands at Sergio and went back to the kitchen. Raquel smiled at the gesture and extended a hand to him. They walked in the kitchen hand-in-hand and as she was about to sit, Sergio let go of her to pull out the chair. She thanked him and sat down, but not before catching the smug look on her mother’s face.

As the three of them settled down on the dinner table, she entertained her mother with stories of their weekend trip- from the wonderful Toledo house to the delicious food prepared by Marseilla, and of course, their morning shopping at the market.

“Oh you should taste the fruits the we bought Mamá, they're delicious!” she said in enthusiasm. Sergio kept smiling throughout the meal, exchanging soft touches with her. He offered to clean up and do the dishes, which her mother gladly accepted. She offered to help since Sergio had driven a long trip but he insisted on doing them by himself. She and her mother remained sitting on the table, drinking their nighttime tea.

“That’s a beautiful necklace, Mija.” Her mother pointed at her chest. She looked at her and then down at the blue sapphire resting on her skin. She caressed it with her fingers and then looked back at her mother. She wasn’t supposed to see it yet. Even Monica and the others haven’t seen it yet because she wanted to keep it to herself for a little while.

“Sergio gifted it to me. It was her mother’s.” she watched as her mother’s expression turned serious. And then after a few seconds, her mother’s eyes beamed in happiness- her eyes glistened with happy tears. They touched hands and laughed softly.

“I’m so happy for you.” Her mother said. Knowing her voice would break if she speaks, she mouthed a thank you. The emotional moment was interrupted by Sergio when he approached the table and announced his departure. Marivi insisted on him staying the night but he politely declined. However, as they walked him to the door, the heavy rain started to pour.

“See? The universe sided with me. Stay the night, hijo. You’ve had a long day.” Marivi said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Sergio looked at Raquel, his eyes asking for approval. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. With that, Marivi clapped her hands in triumph.

**_Sergio_ **

Sergio stood awkwardly in the middle of Raquel’s room. From all the times he spent the night in the Murillo household, he had never stepped a foot inside this very room. He looked around and observed the area. There are several pictures hanging on the wall. He looked at them one-by-one, smiling at a few childhood photos. He approached her office table and took the only picture frame on top of it. It was a photo of a man in a uniform.

“That’s my father.” He hastily put the frame down and then turned around. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was dumbfounded by the sight- Raquel in a white robe, her hair messy and wet from taking a shower.

“He’s uhm- he’s quite the looker.” He said, fixing his glasses with his index finger and his thumb. He heard her laughing at him.

“Would you like to take a shower?” she asked while drying her hair with another towel.

“Yes but, I’ve got no spare clothes on my bag.” He said scratching his head, slightly embarrassed.

“Stay there, I’ll get you a sweatpants from the stock room downstairs.” She said and then left him alone but not a few seconds later, he heard a knock. He stood up from her bed when the door slowly opened and Marivi peeked in.

“I got you a blanket, in case you need one.” She said and handed him a soft blanket, which he shyly accepted.

“Thank you, Doña Marivi. You’ve been so nice to me.” He said as he placed the blanket on the side of the bed.

“Stop it with the Doña. Call me Mamá.” She said and he smiled in return. Raquel emerged from her side and looked at her mother with suspicious eyes.

“Are you embarrassing him again?” Raquel asked.

“When have I-” she started but cut herself off upon seeing Raquel raised an eyebrow. “Bueno, good night!” she smiled at Sergio one last time and dismissed herself. Raquel closed the door and turned to him, handing him the sweatpants. He unfolded it to check if it’s his size.

“Madrid Police Department.” He read the printed text on the pants. It was just his size.

“It was my father’s. I used to wear it all the time until I got my own pair.” She said. “You can have it.” she added. He held the pants tightly in his hands and then smiled at her. He stared at her golden brown eyes and then at her lips that she was now biting in between her teeth. He felt his heart beat faster but he broke his gaze before losing control.

“I’ll just take a quick shower.” He said in a low tone and she nodded in agreement.

**_Raquel_ **

She sat on her usual side of the bed with her hand on her chest. She breathed in and out in an attempt to calm her heart down. She couldn’t ponder how the sexual tension she just felt with Sergio intensified. Is it because they’re in her room?

“What am I in high school?” she whispered to herself.

She stood up and pulled her blanket from the bed and as she did, she saw something slid down from it but before she could check, the bathroom door opened and revealed a topless Sergio with his still damp hair. Her eyes traveled from his head to his chest and then down to his toned abdomen. She gulped when her eyes took her to his crotch. She heard him call her attention and as she looked up, he was now standing so close to her. He caressed both of her arms up and down. Then, his hands fondled with the tie of her robe. She brought her hands to his chest and massaged his tensed shoulders and his biceps. She felt him untie her robe and slowly removed it, sliding the cloth down her shoulders. When the robe fell from her body and then pooled around her feet, she stepped out of it then wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth.

The room was filled with their hushed moans as they pleasured one another- their clothes scattered on the floor and the bed unmade. They lied down breathless and then enveloped each other in a cuddle.

“Where are the pillows?” she asked not able to control her laughter. “And the blanket? It’s cold.”

Sergio released her from his arms so she lied down on her side, her back facing at him. She closed her eyes, finally feeling the exhaustion from the last days. She felt him gently lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath. She sighed in content and smiled without opening her eyes. She felt him move and spooned her while covering their naked bodies with a blanket. She felt his warm breath on her nape so she held his arm closer to her, giving it a peck. Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

***

The alarm on her bedside table startled her awake. She groaned and closed her eyes again remembering that it's Monday and she actually had to go back to work. She reached for the alarm and clumsily turned it off. She felt Sergio stirred from behind her so she turned her body around and laid her head down on his chest. His hand caressed her back in a soothing motion.

“Good morning.” He whispered to her hair. “It’s Monday.” He added making her whine. He giggled at her response and then hugged her again.

“We have to get up, don’t we?” she mumbled.

“We do.” He replied with a cheery tone, which made her frown.

“Are you always this pleasant in the morning?” she asked, still not moving an inch.

“Well to be fair, I had a wonderful night.” He moved her hair away and whispered to her ear, which made her giggle.

“Fine!” she finally surrendered sleep and opened her eyes. He moved his upper body to sit down so she lifted her head from his chest and sat up too. When she looked at their bodies, she gasped and jolted from her sit and started kicking the blanket away from them- startling Sergio.

“What? What is it?” he asked in panic and concern.

“Where did you get that blanket??” she shrieked pointing at the baby-maker blanket as her mother called it.

“On the floor!” he said defensively while actually pointing at the floor.

“I mean how-” she shook her head in annoyance because there really was no need to ask where he got it. “Did Mamá give that to you?” she asked.

“Yes last night I put it on your bed and then I showered and then we made love and then there were no pillows and blanket and then you were cold so I picked up the nearest blanket so you won’t be cold and I-” he rambled without taking a breath while his hands motioned here and there. She instantly felt bad so she stopped his hands and grabbed his face to look at her.

“Calm down. It’s fine. I was just…” she tried to explain but gave up eventually. How could she possibly explain something that she herself found silly? Also, she didn't actually believe that baby-maker blanket bullshit. She was just shocked to find it wrapped around their bodies. Her mother was only making fun of her because that’s her thing. She reminded herself to give her mother some piece of her mind. “Nothing. Never mind. I was being silly. I’m sorry.” She looked down and then sighed. Sergio touched her chin and fixed the hair that was blocking her face.

“Okay. Are you okay?” he asked, smiling sweetly at her.

“Yes, I’m so sorry.” She said and laughed a little realizing how over the top she reacted.

“Good morning?” he teased and then placed a kiss on her forehead. She laughed and then covered her face with her hands in shame. Sergio held her face and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Deep inside she repeated to herself that there wasn’t such a thing as a baby-maker. For if there was, then that’s one hell of a way to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @TheFictionGypsy


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are not so happy with Sergio and Raquel's official relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter alert! I’m prepping to end this story you guys so bear with this filler chapter for now. Hope you still enjoy reading!

**_Raquel_ **

****

“I know what you did!” she hissed as soon as she saw her mother drinking tea on the dining table. “Stop it, Mamá. I don’t believe on that kind of…stuff.” She said defensively as she helped herself for a cup of tea.

“That’s exactly what your father and I used to say and yet here you are and your sister.” Her mother quipped in response, which earned her a death glare from her. She just laughed and then comically zipped her mouth with her fingers. Sergio appeared from the stairs and then joined them at the table. Marivi’s face lit up as soon as she saw the familiar pants.

“Oh look at that, your father’s sweatpants. Oh how sweet.” her mother pointed out and then wiped something at the corner of her eyes. Sergio looked at her with concern in his eyes but she just shrugged and shook her head. She placed a plate of butter and toast in front of him and then served him his coffee.

“Hurry up, you still have to go home.” She said as she eats her own toast.

“Oh take your time, hijo. Tell me how was your sleep? You didn’t get cold, did you?”

“Uhm-” he was about to answer, completely innocent of where the conversation is going, so she cut him off immediately.

“Hurry up, Sergio!” she said and she heard her mother chuckle. They finished breakfast in a matter of a few minutes and then she helped Sergio with his things before walking him to the door.

“Call me?” he said, turning to her as he stepped out of the front door.

“Of course.” She replied and leaned in for a quick kiss. She watched him walk away then get in his car. He rolled his window down to wave goodbye so she touched the palm of her right hand with her lips then blew across it towards his direction. She could already imagine how he’s blushing as of the moment. She went back inside and then closed the door. She peeked into the kitchen and saw her mother washing the dishes so she went back upstairs and showered- motivated to start the work week with a smile on her face.

  
***

  
“Good morning!” she greeted her partner as soon as she reached her desk. She dropped the box of donuts she bought for him on his table, which earned her an astonished look from Angel.

“You’re awfully cheerful today. Did you have a nice weekend?” he said while opening the box of donuts to get one.

“Yes…I’m with Sergio.” She said, waiting for his partner’s reaction. He froze, with his hand mid air because he was about to take a bite of the sweet, and then looked at her with a frown.

“The whole weekend? While I keep getting rejected for asking you out on a Saturday night?” he asked- hurt was completely visible on his face.

“Angel, I-...I’m with Sergio now.” She said in a measured tone. 

  
She wasn’t oblivious to her partner’s feelings for her, but she just never brought herself to consider a relationship with him that was more than she could offer. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Angel turned around facing back on his table without saying anything else. She sighed but she opted to let him be for a moment and focused on her work.

**_Sergio_ **

He was walking along the campus corridor on the way to his office with a smile on his face. He smiled back at the students who greeted him a good morning thinking he’d take a break from his strict professor mode for now and embrace the good mood.

“Sergio!” a familiar irritating voice called him from behind. The morning was good until it lasted. He considered ignoring Lucia and just proceed on walking, but then he’s pretty sure she’d follow him all the way to his office if he did ignore her, so considering the less annoying situation, he stopped and turned around.

“Hey uhm morning.” He greeted her with a forced smile.

“Good morning!” she greeted him back with too much enthusiasm. She leaned forward towards him, which made him take a step back then squinted her eyes, observing him carefully. “You look different.” She said.

“What do you mean?” he said while nudging his glasses with his fingers.

“You’re…glowing.” She answered while brushing her chin with her fingers as if trying to figure out something else. An “oh” was all he could say. She continued looking at him intently so he cleared his throat and then moved away from her to start walking but she kept up quickly.

“Come one, walk with me to the faculty.” She said and then clung her arms to his. He looked at their joined arms and then released himself from her grasp.

“That’s very inappropriate.”

“What do you mean? That’s how I’ve always been with you.” She shrugged and acted to bring herself close to him again so he carefully held her by the shoulders to refrain her from doing so.

“I know. And now I’m telling you that I find it inappropriate.” He said with an exasperated sigh.

“Why?” she asked and gave an awkward laugh. She even looked around to check if somebody was witnessing the scene.

“Because I’m with someone. And I don’t want to act around like it’s okay to let other people think I’m with you. I just won’t tolerate it anymore.” He told her off in a low volume, careful not to make a scene. She looked surprised and upset about his attitude towards her and so he immediately felt a pang of guilt. It was really not in his nature to berate and offend someone and not feel any remorse afterwards.

“Lucia, I’m sorry. I really appreciate your company, but I need you to respect my space from now on, okay?”

“Okay. I didn’t know you felt like I was invading your space so I guess I’m sorry as well.” She said which made him sigh in relief. “Walk me to the faculty? I’ll keep my distance.” He was skeptical but he agreed to avoid any more discussion.

They entered the office quietly; too quietly that they attracted the attention of the other professors who were already there. It was normal for him to not say a word. Lucia on the other hand, would usually start nagging the moment she steps inside. But today, she went straight to her desk without uttering another word to him or to their colleagues.

“Looks like somebody had a lovers’ quarrel.” He heard one of his colleagues whispered to another and then they chuckled. That was exactly what he hated. He decided that one calling out was enough for this morning so he shook his head and ignored the remark and instead went inside the department chair’s office where he worked. It was definitely going to be a long and awkward day for him and he couldn’t wait to hear Raquel’s voice to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of strong language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I’m back with an update and I’m so sorry for having you wait for so long. I hope you would still want to read this story after a long period of absence. Now, I know I said I’m ending this story but I changed my mind and wanted to add a few more chapters- a few more drama, a few more fluff. 😅

**_Raquel_ **

The handbrake of her car made a loud ratcheting sound as she hurriedly pulled it up while she unbuckled her seatbelt. She was running late for work today because she and a certain professor stayed up late last night devouring each other as they celebrated one month of being together. Not to mention that she had to drive back home for a quick shower and change her clothes into a more appropriate attire for work. She couldn’t exactly show up at the precinct with the backless dress she wore last night at Sergio’s apartment, now could she? She made a mental note to ask him later if she could stock up some clothes at his place in case of unplanned overnights. She blushed remembering how many times Sergio had made her collapse from mind-blowing orgasms. She never realized that a woman was capable of reaching at least ten orgasms in one night until she experienced it. And thank goodness her mother was not up yet when she returned home this morning with disheveled hair and her dress practically hanging on threads for dear life. She wouldn’t hear the end of her mother’s teasing if she caught her. She shivered at the thought so she shook her head to clear her mind and then ran for the elevator.

She prepared to step out as soon as she heard the elevator dinged to a stop and opened its doors. What she didn’t expect were the two officers awaiting in front of the elevator so when she stepped out; she clashed with the one holding his coffee.

“Shit!” she cursed as soon as she felt the hot liquid burn through her white polo. She looked up to apologize to him but to her surprise, she heard the two chuckle and saw them whispering at each other while looking at her. And she could swear that before the doors close, she heard one muttered the word bitch.

  
She turned around and started walking to her desk. She carefully wiped her now ruined top with the paper towels she managed to find inside her shoulder bag. She could feel the prying eyes of her colleagues following her trail but she ignored them because this wasn’t the first time she had to deal with judgments first thing in the morning. However, she had an unusually heavy feeling in her chest today, and the last time she felt like this was when everybody found out about her divorce with Alberto. She settled her things on her table and then turned on her computer. While waiting for her windows to start up, she gave the floor a light kick, which made her chair swivel around and she stopped in front of Angel’s desk. His monitor was in the way of his face so she leaned sideways and greeted him.

  
“Morning. Sorry I was a little late.” She said with a smile. Her partner gave her a dry look. She noticed his stiff shoulders while waiting for him to reply. She immediately thought it was weird because he was usually the one to greet her first. Angel turned his attention back to the computer screen so she frowned in confusion. Did he just ignore her? She placed her palm on top of his hand and she felt him stopped whatever it was he was doing.

“Hey, is everything all right?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, Raquel. Everything is not all right.” Angel snapped at her and then withdrew his hand. She stared at him dumb-founded, baffled as to what was going on with her partner. She opened her mouth to speak but then she heard someone from the other table snickered as if to intentionally catch her attention. She averted her gaze as to where the half-suppressed laugh came from and only then that she noticed that everyone was watching her.

“What a whore.” She heard someone said from behind so she hastily turned around.

“Excuse me?!” she angrily called out to the police officer who just passed by, but then he kept walking away from her.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” she yelled in an authoritative tone. She marched towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder. She was about to reprimand him when the door from the chief of police’s office opened. The chief slowly stepped out of the room; both his hands were laced from behind and he looked at his head inspector. Raquel stood straight and raised one hand on her forehead to salute. The chief nodded his head sideways, signaling for her to follow him inside.

“We’re not finished.” She whispered to the officer and then strode towards the chief’s office.

She closed the door as she stepped in. The old man opened his drawer and brought out a silver metal container. He lifted the lid open and drank from it. He then extended his arm and offered it to Raquel. She smiled and politely declined.

“This precinct has a very strict rule about team members somewhat engaging in a romantic relationship.” He started and then raised a finger. “But, I have been very lenient when it comes to certain rules. I mean who am I to refrain two people from falling in love, right?”

“R-right, sir.” She hesitantly answered although confused as to where the conversation was headed.

“However, if this so-called relationship affects the performance, and more importantly, the reputation of my precinct, I think I am obliged to interfere. Do you agree so, Inspectora?”

“To be honest I don’t understand, Sir.”

  
“Whatever problem Inspector Rubio and you are having, I suggest leave it out of my precinct. In here, you two will act professional and any action that would be the opposite of what I ask of you will not pass without reprehension. Is that clear, Inspectora Murillo?”

“I-I don’t-” She almost reasoned out yet thought better. So instead she nodded in agreement. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now let’s talk about that Alvarez case you’re working on.” He said while he returned his whiskey in his drawer. “Someone from the 10th precinct will be joining your team to investigate that case. I expect you and Rubio to be fully prepared for the briefing later this afternoon. Can I count on you?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Well then, you’re dismissed. Please see yourself out.” He fixed his coat and then sat down. She was about to leave when the chief spoke again, “Oh, one more thing. Change your shirt.” She felt humiliated. She was enraged for not having a single clue as to why she was being stared at, as to why Angel was deliberately ignoring her and more so, for being reprimanded for something she had no knowledge of.

She went straight to the gym area where the locker was and grabbed the sweatshirt that she always kept there. Once she was more decent-looking, she went back to her desk and gathered the files they needed for the briefing. She turned around and purposely dropped the folders on Angel’s desk, creating a loud thud that she made sure got heard in the entire room. It was time to show them who’s in charge. Angel looked at her with a startled look. She stared back at him, her lips pursing into a serious thin line and then she placed both her hands inside the front pocket of her hoodie.

“Bring those. Meeting room. Now.” She said and then left him to carry the stack of folders on his own.

She looked at the busy street of Madrid through the window while she waited for Angel to show up. She let out a deep breath, cursing at the empty space of the room for how awful and upsetting her morning had started. She couldn’t believe that in a span of few minutes, she had been called a bitch, a whore, and then was snidely remarked as an unprofessional.

How long does she have to keep up with the insults until she becomes someone worth respecting? Because no matter how hard she tried to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear on the countless attempts to impugn her capacity as a leader, she is only human. And she knew full well that there could only be so many daggers her heart could take until it breaks. She bit her bottom lip and disappointingly shook her head. She reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed Sergio’s number. She badly needed to hear his voice.

**_Sergio_ **

He was humming a random melody that was playing in his mind at the moment as he prepared his morning coffee. Even with the strong aroma of the brewed coffee, he could still smell Raquel’s scent on his skin. He smiled foolishly. He fetched his tumbler and filled it with coffee and then he grabbed the sandwich he made for breakfast. Too bad he couldn’t make one for Raquel, he thought. His phone rang as he was putting his things inside his bag so he picked it up and answered the call.

“You know, I was just thinking about you.” He said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Is that how you always answer a call, Mr. Marquina?” she replied.

“Only when it’s you, Ms. Murillo.” He answered and they both chuckled. He heard her sigh from the other end of the line and instantly he got worried. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“It is now that I heard your voice.” She hummed and then laughed softly, but he remained concerned.

“What happened, Raquel?” He tried again, putting his things down at the counter top.

“Just a bad start here at work. But uhm, nothing I can't handle.” She said and he could hear the distress in her voice.

“Okay…I believe you, but promise to call when you need me, okay? I’ll be there in a heartbeat.” He assured her.

“Thank you, Sergio. Now, I really feel better. I didn’t know I needed to hear that.”

“Always.” He promised.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied and waited for her to hang up before setting his phone down. He felt agitated just thinking what could have happened to Raquel to make her sound so upset. He stood awkwardly in the middle of his kitchen, internally fighting the urge to drive up to the precinct to check on her. But then she said she could handle it, so he chose to trust her and get on with his day.

**_Raquel_ **

She said goodbye to Sergio just in time Angel entered the meeting room. He stood by the door with the tall stack of folders on his arms, avoiding her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and put her phone down at the table.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked in an irritating tone. Angel then put down the files and closed the door. He sat down and then opened a folder to examine the documents inside- or least pretended to do so, still without uttering a word. Raquel couldn’t take him anymore and slammed the folder shut.

“Care to tell me why the hell the chief thinks we’re in a relationship?” she confronted him but then he just shrugged, leaning his back on the chair and then crossing his arms.

“What did you tell him? No scratch that- what did you tell everyone this time, huh?” she asked, demanding for answers. Her blood boiled at the memory of the time Angel told everyone that they spent the night together in Cercedilla when she was just starting a relationship with Alberto, making them think she was cheating on him. Even though he cleared that up at some point, the damage had already been done.

“Nothing they don't already know.” He answered.

“And what exactly is that?” She asked again. “Because obviously everybody knows something about me that I don’t.”

“That you’re a user! You get my hopes up, make me think that we had a chance and then dump me for some fucker you just met!”

“You are unbelievable. How many times have I told you no, Angel?” If a few seconds ago, she was mad- now she was outraged at his audacity to blame her for his inability to accept her rejections.

“Oh fuck you!”

“No fuck you because _you_ couldn’t take no for an answer!” she pointed an accusing finger at him and he mockingly laughed.

“Ha, that’s not what you said when-” she cut him off for she knew exactly what he was about to say.

“When we had sex in Cercedilla, 8 years ago. Oh yes, I know how this goes.”

“It wasn’t in Cercedilla. It was in Miraflores.”

They stared at each other with heaving breaths. The bickering stopped. Silence filled the room as they both ease themselves to calm down. Raquel looked away, feeling the tears build up. She closed her eyes and then breathed in and out. She stared at the man in front of her with a dismayed look, thinking how their friendship had reached the point of no return.

“I was called a bitch and a whore today, Angel.” She finally spoke up, her voice breaking. She could see the regret dawned unto his eyes, but was that enough for her to forgive him? She had always respected their relationship as partners in the force and she trusted him with her life. She never doubted for once that he would take a bullet for her and so would she for him. But now she doesn’t trust that if she owed him her life, he wouldn’t ask anything in return- her love, to be specific. And with that her heart ached, for it was something that she just couldn’t force herself to give him.

“This Sergio guy, are you in love with him?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Yes. Madly.” She answered without letting a second pass. He exasperatingly brushed both of his hands through his hair and then through his face.

“I got drunk last night and said things I shouldn’t have said. I’m sorry, Raquel.” He said- his eyes glistening with unshed tears. She gave him a small smile, unsure of what it meant.

“Enough of this. We need to focus, we have to prepare for this afternoon’s briefing.” She said and diverted her attention to the work at hand.

“I’ll make it up to you, Raquel.” He said, which made her close her eyes and shake her head.

“Please don’t. Just let it go.”

  
Angel nodded and she could only hope that this time, he really does let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think is that “someone” that would join Raquel’s team? And what do you think of Angel’s actions? Should Raquel forgive him? 
> 
> Comment down below! I’d love to read what you think cause I missed you all! 
> 
> Twitter: @TheFictionGypsy


End file.
